Ghost
by evilbunnygirl93
Summary: After a stressful week, what better way to end it with a photoshoot in a manor, then getting to spend a whole by themselves in it? They start to relax, but then starnge things start to happen and they soon find themselves stuck in the manor with unknown prescence. The gazette x Dir en Grey: Pairings: AoixReita, KaixRuki, ToshiyaxUruha. Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

The van jumped when the right tire hit a bump and it woke the honey blonde sitting in the front seat. He groaned as he rubbed his head from the impact it made against the window. He glared at the driver and was about to shout at him, but then he saw how tired the blonde was.

"Rei, you ok?"Uruha asked.

"Mmm?" The bassist turned his head and looked at his friend with red eyes.

"Do you want me to drive for a while so you can rest?"

"Nah, I think we're almost there."

The guitarist shook his head and looked in the back to see the others soundly sleeping. They had taken turns driving throughout the night and they were all very tired. It had been a long, stressful week. They had two interviews in two different cities, six meetings about the new single, practice every day, and now a photo shoot in a spot that's an eighteen hour drive from their city. Sakai said it would be cheaper for them to drive too, rather than fly the six of them and wait for the staff to get there. Kai was the first to drive, and now it's Reita's turn. The honey blonde sighed as he came back to the present and saw how close Ruki was to Kai. The vocalist was sleeping on the brunette's shoulder and they were holding hands. It made the guitarist miss his boyfriend. Here lately him and the honey blonde hadn't had any time for themselves, so he hasn't seen much of the black haired man. He turned to find the van veering to the right and turned to see Reita closing his eyes.

"_Rei!"_ He yelled, shaking his friend with one hand and grabbing the _'oh shit'_ handle with his other. The blonde's eyes shot open and he straightened up.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Pull over. I'll drive the rest of the way." A new voice joined in. The honey blonde turned to see Aoi leaning on the driver's seat.

"I'm fine." Reita protested.

"You almost ran off the road. Now pull over." The raven ordered. The bassist sighed as he pulled off to the side and he watched as the two vans in front of them pulled off to the side as well. Aoi quickly slid his door open and got out as Reita slowly stepped out as well. As the blonde took a step though, his knee gave out and he started falling forward. Luckily the raven wrapped his arms around the other's torso, catching him.

"Sorry." Reita mumbled, keeping his head on the guitarist's shoulder.

"You ok?" Uruha asked.

"…fine."

The honey blonde raised an eyebrow, but Aoi gave him a reassuring look, so he looked back at the windshield. The raven rubbed the other's back, then the bassist started to slowly raise up and rubbed his cheek against Aoi's, making him blush.

"Come on." The guitarist said, turning so the blonde couldn't see his red face. Reita slumped in the backseat and his eyes closed as his breathing got deeper.

"Is everything ok?" Sakai asked, walking to them.

"Yeah. He just got too tired."

"I noticed. I thought you guys were going to drive off the road a few minutes ago. You guys can rest later when we get done."

Aoi shook his head and watched as the manager started walking back, then leaned in to buckle Reita back up. When he raised up, he stared at the sleeping man's face, then he glanced at the couple to see them still asleep, then at Uruha to see him looking out the window. The honey blonde looked back at the same moment Aoi kissed Reita on the lips. The honey blonde gasped, catching the raven's attention and the older guitarist turned pale.

"Aoi?" He whispered.

The raven quickly removed himself from the bassist and closed the door, then got into the driver's seat.

"It's—"

"Please don't." Aoi whispered. "Not now."

The honey blonde shook his head as the other started the van back up.

"Wake up!" Uruha shouted, getting out of the van. Groans could be heard as the couple in the back seat woke up. They yawned as they stepped out and stretched, then they giggled when they saw Reita still sleeping. Kai crawled back in and shook the blonde a little.

"Wake up."

The bassist moaned, but kept his eyes shut and he started breathing deeply again. Aoi opened the door beside the blonde and shook him some more.

"Come on Rei, wake up."

Reita breathed out as he opened his eyes. "I'm up."

"Let's hurry up and get this over with." Ruki yawned.

Kai crawled back out and took the singer's hand as the blonde stepped out and stretched. They looked up at the place where their photo shoot will be taking place. An old, two story manor made of bricks and it had ivy growing up the front of it. They followed their manager inside, where the staff had already started setting up and dragged them away to get them ready. Aoi was figuring out his shirt when he spotted their bassist wearing only boxers. The raven swallowed hard as he felt himself turn red, but he turned away, finished getting his top on, grabbed his cigarettes, and ran out of the room. He stood on the front porch, lighting a cigarette and looked at the still rising sun.

"You're not doing a good job of hiding the crush you have on him."

The guitarist turned and saw Uruha standing there with a smile. The honey blonde walked up beside him, lighting his own cancer stick and sighed.

"So why don't you go for it?"

Aoi glanced at him, then back at the sky. "He's straight remember?"

"Mmm, I don't know." Uruha giggled.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm his best friend, of course there's something I'm not telling you."

The raven glared at him. "Don't fuck with me Uru. You have no idea how much it hurts to see the guy you love so close yet so far."

"No, but I do miss my man."

"Eh? Who?"

The honey blonde giggled again. "I'll tell you guys soon I promise. Now when are you going to confess to that man candy in there?"

Aoi turned red. "How can you call your best friend that?"

"I just can. Now you need to hurry up and confess because all the blushing you two do around each other is driving me crazy. Actually, Kai and Ruki are getting impatient too."

"W-we don't do that."

"Oh? Explain earlier when you caught him from falling. Or a few days ago when Ruki tripped him. When he fell on the floor and you fell on top of him, your faces turned darker than blood red. Or when we were all changing for the last interview and I pulled his boxers down, giving you the perfect view of that fine ass of his. Or when—"

"I get it!"

Uruha smiled. "So confess already."

"But he's straight."

"Well, I for one has never heard him say that he was straight or gay."

"Yeah well normal people tend to think that they don't have to say they're straight."

"Question." The honey blonde said seriously. "Look at us. Do we fit the definition of _normal_?"

"Mmm…no."

"Thought so. Now are you going to confess?"

"Do I have a choice?" Aoi asked.

"Well, if you don't, then I'll ask him if he likes you."

The raven sighed. "Fine."

"Good, this is a good way to get you—"

Uruha was interrupted by screams and a loud crashing noise that shook the house. The guitarists looked at each other, then ran into the living room where the noise came from. They walked in to see a giant chandelier on the floor and broken glass all around it. Everyone was looking in one direction, where two bodies lay a few inches away from the chandelier, covered in glass.

"Don't move." Sakai ordered them. It wasn't hard for the guitarists to notice that it was Kai on top of Ruki, since Reita was carefully kneeling beside them. The blonde was helping Kai keep the singer calm until they could get out. Aoi and Uruha rushed over to help with whatever they could. After a few minutes, the two slowly started to get up and staff members started to carefully clean them up, then moved them away from the mess. Ruki was shaking, his face was pale, and he was breathing fast.

"Calm down Ru." Kai whispered softly. They sat down on some chairs in the dining hall, the drummer had the short blonde in his lap. The singer had his head in the brunette's neck and was hugged the other tightly.

"It's ok Ru." Reita spoke up. Aoi looked over to find his crush smiling at the younger, but he also noticed how the blonde's body shook. The guitarist figured it was from the lack of sleep, so he started talking to the singer too as the staff cleaned up the mess.

The blonde was finally calm, but still in his lover's lap, hugging him. Kai didn't mind since he was still shaken up from the near death experience. Uruha had stayed in there, rubbing Ruki's back as Aoi and Reita walked out to see the floor completely spotless.

"So…what happened?" Aoi asked.

The blonde sighed. "Ruki was goofing off, we all heard a loud snap, and then suddenly Kai tackled him to the ground just as the thing was about to land on him. I guess Kai was only one that saw it."

"Yeah." The raven mumbled. "Ar-are you ok?"

Reita raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

"Good."

They became silent, both trying to find something to say, anything to break this awkward silence.

"Time for the shoot to start." Sakai said, walking in with the other three behind him.

"Are you ok Ru?" Reita asked.

The singer smiled. "I'm ok and ready to go. No dumb chandelier is going to stop me."

They all smiled and did a quick touch up before starting. First was Uruha, who did a magnificent job with his poses. He had a lot of energy. Then Kai was next, he had a little trouble concentrating, but he did a great job. Nobody complained because of what happened earlier. Next was Aoi, he did amazing, but he was getting distracted by a certain blonde. He kept stealing glances of the bassist. Then Reita stepped up and started, but then the photographer stopped.

"Yokino, put some more make-up under his eyes."

The other's watched as a young woman rushed over and started dapping foundation under the bassist's eyes to hide the bags. She quickly ran back and they started shooting again. Then it was Ruki, who surprised the hell out of everybody. He rocked every shot and had as much energy as Uruha. Then they continued outside.

It was a little past six when they were done, and the five members collapsed onto the couches in the living room. Ruki was snuggling up on the drummer, Uruha was texting his secret lover, Reita was severely struggling to keep his eyes open, and Aoi was stealing glances of the bassist again.

"Ok," Sakai said as he came in. "All your things are in your rooms, the kitchen has been stalked up and you guys should be good until we come back. There's a small store about ten miles down the road if you need anything."

"Alright." Kai said.

"I'll see you guys in a week, so enjoy the peacefulness."

"See ya." They all said. They listened to the sound of the cars leaving then Uruha sighed in relief.

"Finally."

"Seriously." Ruki agreed. "I've been waiting all week for this! Now I finally get some time with my boy toy!"

Kai had a short laugh before he pulled the other into a kiss. Aoi smiled and looked at the sleeping blonde on the other couch.

"Aoi." Uruha whispered. "Take him to his room."

The raven sighed, but got up and shook the bassist, waking him.

"Hmm?"

"Come on, let's get you into bed."

"K." Reita mumbled and with Aoi's help, he stood up. He leaned on the older so he wouldn't fall and the guitarist held him very close, especially when they started walking upstairs. When they were out of sight, Uruha slapped the love birds on the head.

"Ow!" Ruki shouted.

"Shh!" The honey blonde shushed him. "Aoi just took him upstairs."

Kai smiled. "I still think he can do it."

"I don't think he has the balls to." Ruki giggled.

"Then we'll give him some."Uruha stated. "By the time we leave, we'll have Aoi asking him out."

"Definitely." The drummer said.

"We will not fail." The singer giggled.

"One more thing, Ruki?"

"Hmm?"

"Exactly how many sleeping pills have you been slipping Reita?"

"Well, half one before we left, another half before he started driving, another half when we got here and two after the shoot. Why?"

Uruha slapped himself in the face. "Ru!"

"What?"

"No wonder he looks like shit. Ru, he was only supposed to be drowsy enough to catch Aoi's attention, not be so tired he could barely walk." Kai sighed. "You were supposed to give him half before we left and half during the shoot."

"Well, the shit wasn't working so I gave him more."

"Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to never trust Ruki for drugging anyone again."

"I will."

The singer pouted.

Aoi was literally dragging the bassist down the hall and to his bed room. He gently laid Reita down, then went to the other side and pulled the covers down. He slid the blonde over and was going to cover him up, but there was a certain urge he couldn't resist. He started removing Reita's shirt, then pulled the blonde pants off, and sat on the edge of the bed, debating whether he risked peeking into the other's boxers or not. Then again, he already had the perfect view of the blonde's nicely toned body and he dared rub his hand down the man's torso.

"Mmm." Reita moaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Aoi?"

"Hey. Go to sleep ok." The guitarist whispered, covering the blonde up.

"K. A-Aoi?"

The raven heard a bit of fear in the other's voice. "What?"

Reita was mumbling his words and Aoi couldn't understand him, but he saw the fright in his friend's face. He leaned over and rubbed the blonde's cheek.

"Rest. I'll see you in the morning."

The bassist mumbled again, but the raven walked away then closed the door as he walked out. He walked back down to hear laughter between the three friends and saw them sitting on the couch watching tv. He walked past and plopped down on the chair.

"So?" Uruha sung.

The raven raised an eyebrow. "So what?"

"Did you confess?"

Kai and Ruki scooted closer and leaned forward with the honey blonde. Aoi felt his face turn red.

"W-why does it matter?"

"He didn't do it." Ruki whined as he sat back with a pouty face.

"Ah, give him some time." The drummer said hugging the little man.

The honey blonde just shook his head before looking at his band mate. "You better hurry or I'm going to tell him that you call out his name while you masturbate and have and that you want to fuck him so hard, that he can't walk."

Now Aoi's face, not just his cheeks, but his _whole_ face was red.

"Leave him alone Uru." Kai said. "He needs time to grow his balls."

Ruki bursted out into laughter along with Kai, but Aoi just sunk in his chair, as Uruha got a text.

"Yipee!" A loud, girly sound came out of the honey blonde's mouth as he started jumping up and down. Kai and Ruki looked at each other, then at Aoi who just shrugged his shoulders. The happy guitarist looked at the three of them and waited…and waited.

The raven sighed. "What happened?"

"Yay! My boyfriend will be here tomorrow morning and you guys get to see who it is!"


	2. Chapter 2

Reita felt himself being carefully dragged, then he was laying on a bed and feeling someone rubbing him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blurry figure.

"Aoi?"

"Hey. Go to sleep ok." The guitarist's voice echoed through the blonde's ears.

"K." He mumbled then he saw a black shadow behind his friend. "A-Aoi?"

"What?

"Behind you. Behind you. There's…behind." His voice was so low and weak. He felt the other rub his cheek.

"Rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"No." The blonde begged, but Aoi walked away and closed the door. Reita looked up at the shadow, it's red eyes pierced the blonde.

'_Aoi!'_ He thought. The creature moved closer as the room got darker. _'Aoi help!'_

The shadow raised its arm and swung at Reita. The blonde shut his eyes as he felt the blow to his side, then felt himself hit the ground. He gasped as he opened his eyes and he jumped up, but instead of darkness, the morning sun lit up his room.

"Just a fucking dream." He groaned as he fell back onto the hard floor. He sighed as he sat up, but then he groaned when pain shot through his side. He slowly got to his feet and looked around to find a full length mirror between the door and closet door. He gasped when he saw the giant bruise on his ribs and he started to shake as the figure flashed through his mind. He took a deep breath and shook it off before slipping a shirt on.

Aoi was sleeping in a pair of black sleeping pants with white poke-a-dots covering them, the blankets were thrown off and he was curled up in a ball while hugging his pillow. He snuggled more into the pillow as his smile got bigger, but it disappeared when he opened his eyes. He sat up and stretched, then realized that it was completely dark in his room. Not night time dark, but shadowy dark. He looked around a few times, but then saw a large black shadow beside his bed, looking at him with red eyes.

Reita was looking around in his suitcase, trying to figure out which pants he wanted to wear when suddenly he heard a very unmanly scream for help. He jumped to his feet and ran out the door only to get tackled to the ground by a certain raven haired man. The door across the hall swung open as Kai appeared in a pair of boxers and soon a soaked Uruha, with a only towel on, was running down the hall.

"What happened?" The honey blonde shouted.

The blonde groaned, still in pain from the attack.

"Th-th-there's something in my room!" Aoi shouted.

Kai and Uruha looked at each then back down at the two.

"Get off!" Reita cried out.

"B-but there was this shadow and it had red eyes and it walked through my wall!" The raven cried. "There was ghost in there!"

Uruha snorted trying not to laugh and Kai's face was turning red trying to hold it in.

"What's all the commotion?" Ruki yawned. The drummer turned towards his lover and bursted out laughing, making the honey blonde lose control too. The laughing got even louder when Reita joined in, which made the older guitarist pout. The singer on the other hand, stood there staring, trying to figure what was going on.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

Aoi raised up a little with a pout still on his face, and the others were all still busy laughing to hear the short blonde, which made him mad, but he smiled when looked at the two on the floor. Reita on his back, knees bended, legs spread open, and arms above his head. Aoi laying above him, his arms at the blonde's sides supporting himself, and his hips placed against the blonde's hips.

Ruki giggled. "Going to have sex right there are we?"

Everyone shut up and looked confusingly at the singer, who continued to giggle. Kai and Uruha looked at each other, then at the other two and started giggling. Reita and Aoi looked at each other and realized how they were positioned. Both their faces got red and both their hearts sped up, but Aoi sat up and slid back.

"S-sorry Rei."

"It's alright." The blonde mumbled as he sat up. The raven got to his feet and helped his friend back up.

"Let's go see this big bad ghost." Uruha giggled, earning a glare from the other guitarist. They followed him to his room, but when they got to his door, Aoi hid behind Reita, making them giggle. Kai walked in and spun around.

"Here ghosty, ghosty, ghosty, come on out." He sung.

"Stop it!" Aoi shouted making everyone laugh again.

"Do you know how much of a girl you're being?" Uruha asked as he walked in.

"Am not!"

Reita laughed as he stepped in and looked around. "Sorry Aoi, but I think you were just dreaming."

"Was not Rei! It was there, I swear!"

The blonde sighed as he shook his head and started walking out, but a shiver went down his spine. Kai saw the blonde swaying and was about to say something, but then Reita just fell.

"Rei!" They all shouted.

Aoi kneeled and pulled his friend into his lap."You ok?"

"What wrong?" Ruki asked.

"I just got very sleepy all of a sudden." The bassist mumbled, rubbing his own face.

Uruha glared at the vocalist, making him look away.

"Let's get you back in bed then." Aoi said. They watched as the guitarist helped the other up and walk back to his room.

"I'm sorry." Ruki mumbled.

Kai sighed. "It's ok. Come on, I'll go make some breakfast."

"I'm freezing!" Uruha shouted as he ran out.

The other two giggled as they walked out. None of them noticing the shadow on the ceiling corner behind them.

Aoi laid the blonde down on the bed and covered him up.

"Thanks." Reita mumbled.

"No problem. Are you sure you're feeling ok? You don't have fever do you?" He asked, touching the other's forehead.

"I'm fine."

"Alright." The raven whispered and got up to leave, but the other grabbed his arm. "What is it?"

"Will you lay down with me?"

Aoi's face became bright red, but he climbed over the blonde and got under the covers. Reita scooted closer and sat his head on the guitarist's chest, so the raven started rubbing the blonde's head.

"Feels good." The bassist mumbled, so Aoi continued massaging his head.

Uruha looked at himself in the mirror. His makeup was perfectly done and his hair was nicely styled. The tank top he was wearing was so thin, his skin showed through it, and it fitted perfectly on his thin frame as well as his skin tight jeans. Satisfied by his look, he left the bathroom and walked down the hall, but stopped when he spotted something. He smiled really big and ran down the stairs, to the kitchen where the other two were goofing off as they cooked.

"Guess what!" Uruha squealed.

They looked at each other, then at the guitarist.

"I saw Aoi laying in bed with Rei and they were cuddled up with each other!"

"Aww!" Kai giggled.

Ruki smiled. "Yay, his balls are coming in! I'm so proud of him!"

They all laughed, then Kai noticed something. "Um…Uru?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you all dressed up?"

"I told you last night. My boyfriend is coming and I have to look sexy for him! He's had a busy week too and what better way to relieve stress than a good fucking."

"Good point." They both said.

"But shouldn't he think your sexy without all that stuff on?" Ruki asked. "I mean if he really likes you."

"He does, I did this for myself. I know he'll say I'm sexy no matter how I look, but I want to _feel_ sexy too."

"Uruha, don't you know that you could never look ugly." Kai said.

"Aww, thank you!"

"Hey!" The singer shouted. The brunette looked over to see his lover with a pouty face.

"I never said he looked better than you." The drummer said and pulled Ruki into a hug. "You better get rid of that pout or you're going to make me harder than rock."

The singer smiled, but gave a serious pout, making the drummer laugh before pulling him into a kiss. The brunette moved his hands down and gripped Ruki's ass. Uruha rolled his eyes and got out his phone.

Aoi opened his eyes to the sun shining on his face. He was about to get up, but he remembered that Reita was on top of him, so he carefully slid out from beneath him. He lifted the blonde's head as he removed his body, but as he was going to sit it down, his butt slid off the bed, taking his whole body with it.

"Ow." He grunted, but remembered his friend and jumped to his feet to see the other still asleep. "Must be exhausted."

He turned the bassist onto his back and brought the covers up to chin. He rubbed Reita's cheek as he leaned down and planted a kiss on the blonde's lips. He lifted up, but then he slipped his tongue past the other's lips and started exploring the sleeping mouth. He finally pulled away and kissed Reita's forehead before leaving the room. He walked down stairs to find Uruha pacing in the living room and Kai on top of Ruki, making out with him on the couch.

"Ka!" Uruha shouted. He ran to the door, swung it open, and ran out.

The guitarist looked at the couple sitting up, then he went to the door and saw the honey blonde jumping onto a guy. He wrapped his legs around the man and kissed him as the other wrapped his arms under the guitarist to hold him up.

"His boyfriend is here."

Kai and Ruki got up and walked over by the raven as they watched the mystery man push their guitarist against his car.

"Get a room!" Ruki shouted.

"Now why did you do that?" Kai asked.

"I want to know who it is."

Uruha gasped for air as he pulled away and he grinded his body against his boyfriend's as he got back onto his feet. The honey blonde grabbed the other's hand and led him onto the porch where three shocked men stood.

"_Toshiya?"_ They shouted.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Ruki asked. They had all sat down at the dining table except Kai, who was in the kitchen making lunch.

"Mmm…" Toshiya thought. "For five almost six months."

"Yep." The honey blonde said happily.

"How did you hide it for so long?"

"We didn't, you guys just never noticed."

"You also never told us." The drummer said as he walked in. He sat a tray with six burgers on it. "Aoi, would you go wake up Rei. I think eating something will give him some energy."

The raven shook his head, then walked up to the blonde's room and found him sitting up. He walked in and sat on the edge of the , but Reita kept his head down.

"Rei?"

The blonde looked up and smiled. "Hey, when did you get in here?"

"Just…now, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright, well, Kai made some lunch and he thinks you should eat."

The bassist stuck out his tongue, which made the other laugh.

"Come on." Aoi said. Reita got out of bed and slipped on some pants before they walked down to the dining room, where everyone was eating. They sat down and started on their burgers.

"When did you get here?" The blonde asked the other bassist.

"About an hour ago."

"Aren't you going to ask why he's here?" Ruki asked.

"He's Uruha's boyfriend. I know why he's here."

They looked at the honey blonde. "I told you I didn't hide it unlike somebody I know."

The raven cheeks got red and Reita looked at him confused while everyone giggled.

"Did I miss something?" The blonde asked.

Aoi slammed his fist on the table as he got up, then he walked out, making everyone, except Reita, look down. The blonde saw Uruha biting his lip, so the bassist got up and followed the guitarist out onto the back porch. He watched the raven light up a cigarette and punch the railing.

"Aoi?"

The other gasped and slowly turned.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I uh…" His face got red.

Reita stepped closer, making the other step until he bumped in the railing, but the blonde kept walking until they were a few inches apart.

"Rei."

The bassist pressed his body up against the older, making him gasp.

"Stop hiding, because I'm tired of waiting."

"Akira." Aoi whispered as he pulled the blonde's head closer. Reita pressed his body against the older as their lips sealed the space between them. The raven wrapped his arms tightly around the bassist and licked his lips, asking for permission. Reita gladly opened his mouth and met the other's tongue.

"It's about time." Ruki whispered. They were all watching from the back door. Kai was above the singer, on the other side of the door frame, Toshiya was leaning over the honey blonde. Uruha pressed up against his lover and started rubbing his ass against the bassist's crotch, making him moan. Toshiya grabbed the guitarist's hips and started thrusting against him.

"Stop it." Kai snapped at them.

They giggled, but then they heard a moan come from the couple outside. They looked back out to see Aoi, twisting the blonde around and picking him up. Reita wrapped his legs around the raven's hips as he was pushed against a wooden pole. The blonde pulled away to breath, but his lips were attacked again. He moaned out and pulled away to find not only the others staring, but familiar red eyes behind them.

"A-Aoi." He gasped.

The raven turned to see the other's peeking at them. "Oi!"

They all smiled and giggled, but Reita couldn't believe that they didn't notice the shadow, that it disappeared before Aoi could see it.

They all went back inside, Reita and Aoi sat in the living room to talk while their leader and singer went off exploring. Uruha took Toshiya's hand and lead him upstairs to his bedroom. The honey blonde locked the bedroom door and walked to the dresser as the bassist looked around the room. A king size bed with maroon blankets, a good view of the forest, and some paintings of flowers on the walls. Music caught his attention. He turned to find Uruha swaying his hips as he walked closer, then he turned and rubbed his body down against the taller. He shook his ass as he slowly grinded back up and he continued to rub it against the other. Toshiya smiled as he gripped the younger's hips and swayed with him.

"You look sexy today."

The guitarist smiled as he turned and started raising his shirt off. "Sit down and enjoy."

Toshiya smiled as he took a seat on the edge of the bed and watched as the other started slowly stripping to the music. He shook his hips as he lowered his pants inch by inch, until they uncovered his plumped cheeks, then he let them drop to the floor. Uruha slowly turned, showing the other his lustful face and his hands rubbing all over his body. The bassist licked his lips as he spread his legs wide open. The honey blonde danced over and turned only to grind against him.

"Damn baby, I want throw you down a fuck you senseless." Toshiya moaned.

Uruha smiled and turned around. He got on his knees and rubbed the insides of his lover's thighs. "Oh you will, but let's have some fun first."

The bassist licked his lips again and smiled as the honey blonde started unbuckling his tightened pants. He started pulling them down, when suddenly the other's erection sprung out from the slit in his boxers. Uruha giggled before he licked it up and kissed the tip. He licked all around the tip, then sucked on it and pulled it in circles. Toshiya grabbed the honey hair and moaned as he concentrated on the other's tongue.

The guitarist pulled off. "You like that?"

"You have no idea." The dark headed man moaned. The honey blonde smiled as he pumped his lover's shaft.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Toshiya smiled as he pulled Uruha off the ground and onto the bed. "I love you too and guess what."

"What?"

"I'm lucky to have the sexiest, sweetest, most beautiful boyfriend in the world."

Uruha smiled as he blushed.

"And guess what else."

The honey blonde giggled. "What?"

"I'm going make you feel so good tonight because you've always made me feel good and you deserve it."

The guitarist smiled as he pulled his lover down into a kiss. Toshiya kissed back with great force and started rubbing his hands down the honey blonde's sides. He pulled away, only to start kissing down the other's neck and Uruha concentrated on the bassist's lips. Down his neck and to his nipple, Toshiya was enjoying giving the honey blonde pleasure. He pulled off and started licking down the other's body, all the way to his hardening cock.

"You look so tasty."

Uruha moaned out as Toshiya took the length into his mouth and started massaging it.

"You're so good!" The honey blonde moaned.

"I'm not even at the good part yet." He said and went back down. He slowly deep throated him a few times, then pumped the shaft as he sucked the tip. All the while Uruha was moaning out, clenching the sheets with one hand and his lover's hair with his other hand. He cried out Toshiya's name over and over as he got closer to his climax.

"So close!" Uruha shouted.

The bassist pulled off before his boyfriend could come. "Not yet baby."

He quickly removed his pants and shirt before he climbed over to pull the honey blonde into a kiss. Uruha spread his legs open and rubbed himself against his boyfriend's hips.

"I've missed you." The guitarist whispered. "I want to feel you so bad. I want you love me."

Toshiya smiled as he raised back up and sat between his lover's legs. "Damn you look sexy."

Uruha giggled as he grabbed the lube out from under the pillow and handed it over. Toshiya quickly covered his throbbing cock with the warming gel. The honey blonde moaned out as his lover slowly entered him.

"Gotten tight."The bassist moaned. He gently pulled out and thrusted back in, careful not to cause his lover pain. He laid on the honey blonde so their bodies could feel each other with each thrust. Uruha kissed Toshiya as he moaned out and he wrapped his legs around the bassist's hips. The honey blonde scratched his lover's back as he started thrusting faster. The bed squeaking and the guitarist's moans were music to Toshiya's ears. He sat all the way up and got on his knees before thrusting again.

"_So good!"_Uruha cried out. _"There! Again!"_

Toshiya smiled knowing he hit his lover in the right spot, so he continued to hit it harder. The honey blonde gripped his lover's arms and arched his back as the pleasure intensified. Then the bassist pulled all the way then pushed back in and continued the motion. Then he pulled out and smiled as he turned the honey blonde on his side. Toshiya laid beside him and lifted the guitarist's leg up as he re-entered his lover. Uruha grabbed his own leg and held it so the bassist could feel him. The older started pumping the honey blonde's member, making him moan out more.

"_Toshi! Toshi!" _ Uruha moaned out as his lover got faster.

"_I'm close Kouyou!"_

Uruha smiled as he moaned and he tightened his muscles, making his lover moan out. The honey blonde turned his head and pulled Toshiya into a kiss, but he pulled away to moan again.

"_Kouyou!" _ He shouted as he came. He trusted through his climax and the honey blonde wasn't too far behind. He squirted his warm cream all over his lover's hand. They gasped for air as Toshiya pulled out and as they relaxed their bodies. Toshiya kicked the blanket down and pulled the honey blonde close then pulled the blanket over them. He hugged the younger and kissed his forehead.

"I love you." Uruha mumbled.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

As Uruha led Toshiya upstairs, Ruki and Kai started exploring the down stairs. They walked through rooms, looking at the art and beds. Ruki pushed the drummer on some of them and climbed on him to make out with him. They were trying to figure which bed was best to 'sleep' on. After several rooms, make outs, and almost ravishing each other, they found a large study with a bed.

"This has to be the biggest room here." The singer said.

They looked around. A bookshelf was full and took up the whole back wall. In front of it was mahogany desk covered in books, paper, and dust. Kai looked at the majestic fireplace as the blonde started going through the desk.

"Hey, I think I found a dairy."

The drummer turned to find his boyfriend reading a black leather book. "That's rude. Don't read their personal stuff."

"Kai, they're dead. I don't think they care."

The brunette rolled his eyes and turned back to look at the figurines on top of the fireplace. Ruki flipped through some pages and started reading then a few more, until a page caught his attention.

"Hey listen to this. Wednesday, October 5th . I watched from the top of the stairs as a new maid was being introduced. She was quiet beautiful. Long raven hair like my wife, had skin like her and even had the same body. It was the first time since my wife's death that I found something or someone beautiful. Later today I found out that it wasn't a woman, but a man. He became my personal helper."

The blonde skipped through a few more pages. "Saturday, December 18th. His beautiful face is what gets me up every day. His smile is so kind and naïve. His virgin body is beautiful and lustful. These past months I've only thought about him, his body, his personality, and his smile. It was storming today, half the staff couldn't come over because the roads were flooded, but he was here. He lives here and he's always with me. It was quiet and he had brought up some lunch, so I asked him to eat with me. We talked and one thing led to another and I was pulling him into a kiss. Soon we were on my bed making love. He's sleeping peacefully now and I'm going to join him."

"That's cute." Kai whispered, he was leaning on the fireplace, staring at the blonde.

Ruki smiled and skipped a few pages. "Monday, February 25th. I couldn't believe it. I thought he loved me, but it was all a lie. I found him having sex with Rokuro in my bed. I was filled with rage and I knocked them both out. I chained him up on my bed as I took Rokuro and drowned him in the lake. I came back to find my lover trying to escape, but I whipped him. I beat him with my bare hands and raped him. For two days now I've hurt him. He's crying and begging beside me now. I've hurt him so much for loving another man. Should I have just broken it off and kicked him out to be with his new lover? I love him. I've lost my wife and now him. I hope he'll forgive because—"

The brunette waited. "Because what?"

"I don't know. There's a long swiggly line going down half the page." He said, showing the book. He flipped through a few pages then closed it. "That was the last entry."

Kai walked over to the bed and petted it. Ruki jumped on it and laid down then grabbed the shackles attached to the head board.

"The keys are on the desk." The blonde giggled as he chained himself up.

The drummer smiled as he climbed over his lover and kissed him. He sat up to throw his shirt off, but he went back down to kissing the blonde. He caressed Ruki's stomach while raising the singer's shirt up and he started rubbing the other's nipples his thumbs. The blonde moaned through the kiss and raised his hips against the other's. Kai pulled away and started kissing a line down the singer's neck, leaving hickies on the way down.

"Your shirt's in the way."

Ruki moaned. "Ignore it."

The brunette moved down to his lover's chest and started sucking on different places until he made it to the harden nipple.

"Getting excited?" Kai asked, flicking them nub.

Ruki moaned and gripped the chains connected to the shackles. The brunette bit down on the nipple and pinched the other as his other hand made its way down. He unbuckled the pants and slipped his hand in to play with the soft member, making the blonde moan. He pulled his mouth off then started kissing down the thin stomach to the rim of the pants where he pulled his hand out. He rubbed his hands down Ruki's sides to his hips and started slowly pulling the pants down. the blonde bit his lips as he shook his hips to give his lover a show. Kai threw the pants to the side and grabbed the other's half hard cock.

"You like that?"

"So good." The blonde moaned. The drummer slid between his legs and took the head into his mouth as he pumped the shaft. Ruki spread his legs more and thrusted up as Kai sucked harder. The brunette bit down and tugged at it, making the blonde fall apart underneath him.

"Wait a minute." The vocalist groaned.

Kai pulled off and looked up at him.

"Do it to me rough."

The drummer raised an eyebrow. "No foreplay?"

"Not this time."

"Alright, but I'm still going to lube you up."

Ruki shook his head and the brunette smiled. He unbuckled his own pants and pulled them down enough to show his erection. He grabbed the blonde's thighs and lifted his entire lower body into the air. He looked down to see Ruki looking up at his with a flushed face, but he smiled. Kai spat on the blonde's entrance before licking it and spitting more on it.

"It's warm." Ruki giggled.

"It's about to get hot." The drummer said as stood and placed himself at the hole. They both moaned out as he pushed through the tight ring of muscles. Kai pulled out and slammed back down. He was slow at first, but got faster with each thrust, making Ruki moan louder. They stared at each other as their pleasures increased and climaxes grew closer. The brunette pulled out only to let the blonde lay down, but he raised the other's hips and re-entered him. Ruki squeezed his legs around the other's hips and started pushing against his lover's thrusts. Suddenly, the singer moaned out as he arched his back.

"_More!"_

Kai threw his head back as he thrusted harder, hitting the same spot over and over, pushing the blonde over the edge.

"_Taka!"_ The brunette moaned as he came and thrusted a few times to make it last longer. He breathed out and gasped for air. He looked down to find his lover whimpering, so he pulled out and took the other's member into his mouth. He sucked down on it, but then Ruki thrusted up and shot his seeds down the drummer's throat. Kai pulled off and licked his lips as his lover's hips dropped onto the mattress. The brunette crawled over his lover and watched the blonde's face as he gasped for air. His head turned, eyes shut, and sweat rolling down.

"Baby?" Kai whispered.

Ruki cracked his eyes opened and smiled. "That was great, but could you get these off me now. I think I put them on too tight."

Kai laughed and kissed his lover's cheek before getting up. He grabbed the keys off the desk and started unlocking the shackles, but he giggled nervously.

"Come on baby."

The drummer tried the two other keys on the ring."Um…Ru."

"What?"

"These aren't the right keys."

"What?"Ruki's voice shook.

"I'll look through the desk." Kai said darting away.

The singer closed his eyes. "Fuck!"

~~The living room~~

After everyone disappeared, Aoi pulled Reita into a kiss and pushed him onto the couch. The blonde pushed him away, but he attack the bassist's lips again.

Reita pulled away one last time. "Stop!"

The raven looked at him confused.

"You're going too fast."

"I-I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but not right now." He said cupping the raven's cheek. "I want to take it slow."

Aoi looked hurt, but he sat up and pulled the blonde up. Reita leaned on the other's shoulder and turned the tv on. The raven sighed as he rubbed the blonde's cheek, making him look at the guitarist.

"I won't go any farther than a kiss."

The blonde closed his eyes and tilted his head, waiting for the raven's lips. Aoi pulled the bassist's head into a kiss and pulled the blonde on top of him. Reita kissed back, but felt his lover's hand rub down his back and squeezed his ass. He pulled off.

"Only feeling." Aoi whispered, pulling the blonde back down.

~~A while later~~

Kai ran into the living room to find Reita laying on top of the raven making out with him on the couch.

"Um…guys." The drummer said weakly, but the couple kept going. "Guys!"

Reita pulled away, eyes half closed, but he looked at the brunette.

"We need some help."

"Um…why?" Uruha asked scratching his head. They were all in the study looking for the key to unlock the singer's shackles. Ruki was blood red, thankfully Kai redressed him before running for help. They all started looking around, trying not to laugh and it was pissing the singer off. Reita and Aoi started looking through the book shelf as the drummer searched the floor. Uruha was going through the desk again as Toshiya looked around the fireplace and walls.

"Please hurry guys. These things are starting to hurt really bad."

"We're trying Ru." Reita sighed.

Then Toshiya noticed something. "Uru, help me with this."

The honey blonde walked over as the bassist climbed onto the fireplace and he lifted a dust covered frame. He carefully handed it to the guitarist before jumping down and looking at it. He wiped the dust off a lump on the picture. He scraped the paper off, letting a key fall to the floor.

"That's not weird at all." Uruha said sarcastically.

"Whatever, just see if it goes to these!" Ruki shouted, clearly in pain.

Toshiya took it over and luckily it unlocked the shackle.

"Thank god! Now get the other one off."

The bassist tried to unlock it, but when he went to turn it, it broke. "You've got be shitting me. It broke."

"What?" Ruki whined. He sat up and took the key end then looked at the broken piece stuck in the shackle. He yelled out as he started yanking his arm back and forth to try to get out.

"Stop it Ru!" Kai shouted as he grabbed his lover's arm. "You'll hurt yourself."

The singer started crying on the drummer's shoulder. _"I don't like this! I don't want to be chained up! I'm scared!"_

"It's ok Ru," Reita said calmly. "We'll get you out of it. Let's look around for a saw or a screwdriver. If we can't cut the chain, maybe we can take apart the head board. They shook their heads and split up to search the house as Kai stayed to keep the vocalist calm.

"I found a saw!" Uruha yelled. After an hour of searching, everyone ran to the study to find the couple laying down on the bed. Ruki was sleeping on the drummer's chest as Kai petted his lover's head. The honey blonde handed it over to Toshiya as he squeezed himself behind the bed frame. He grunted as bended down to get into position.

"You want me to do it?" Aoi offered.

"I got it." The bassist grunted. He started sawing the chain, but the tugging and sound woke the singer. He looked around and started raising up.

"Stay still." Kai said. "Toshiya's working on getting the chain off."

After a few minutes, the bassist stopped to catch his breath. "It's not working."

Ruki whimpered a little.

"Get out." Aoi ordered. With the Reita's help, the other bassist got out from behind it and the raven slipped in it. He tried sawing it again, but it all it did was wore the teeth down and it pissed the guitarist off. He started punching the railing of the headboard, shocking everyone around them .

"Aoi calm down." Reita said.

The raven punched one more time and a loud crack was heard. Aoi looked at the railing and saw it crack in it.

"It's wood." He smiled at his friends before punching the railing again.

"What's he doing?" The singer asked.

"Aoi stop!" Uruha shouted.

The raven yelped as the last punch went through the wooden stick, breaking it. He pulled the end of the chain off the stick before getting to his feet. Ruki sat up and smiled because even though he was still shackled, he was no longer chained to the bed.

"Thanks Aoi!" He shouted and looked at his friend. The guitarist stepped out holding his bloody hand.

"Damn it Aoi!" Reita shouted, grabbing his boyfriend's hand.

"There's got to be a first aid kit somewhere in this house." Kai said. They all walked out except for Toshiya, who was looking at the painting he took down earlier.

"Toshi?" Uruha had walked back.

The bassist wiped the dust off the painting, making the honey blond gasp. Showing a faceless man hugging his brunette lover.

"He looks like Aoi." Uruha whispered.

"She. It's a woman." He said pointing at her shirt. "But look over here."

He lead the honey blonde out to the next room and showed him a painting above the bed. Uruha gasped. It was a different person, a male in fact, but he also looked like Aoi. The other man in the picture was also faceless.

"That's creepy." The guitarist mumbled.

Reita finished wrapping the raven's knuckles and rubbed his cheek. "You didn't have to hurt yourself like that."

"I just got an adrenaline rush."

"Why?"

The guitarist shrugged his shoulders.

"How's your hand?" Uruha asked as he walked into the bathroom.

"I'll live."

"Good. Now we need a shower."

"Oh." Reita giggled. "Alright then."

Aoi got up and followed the blonde out. Uruha walked in with his boyfriend behind him, but Toshiya stopped and hugged him.

"I'll go get our clothes, so why don't you go ahead and get in. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"K." The honey blonde giggled. He closed the door and started the shower before undressing. He stepped in and let the water warm him up. He heard the door open and closed, then heard some rustling. He smiled when the shower curtain opened and felt a pair of warm hands grip his hips. A pair of lips attached to the honey blonde's neck making him giggle then one of the hands ventured up to the guitarist's nipple. Uruha moaned and threw his head back when his nipple was pinched. The other hand moved behind and dug it's nails into the honey blonde's butt cheek.

"Ow." The guitarist whined. "Ok, stop Toshi."

But the hand pinched harder, So Uruha looked down to find a black hand. He gasped as he pulled and turned to find a shadowy figure standing there. He screamed as he took a step, but then his foot slipped and he fell out of the shower.

Toshiya was walking down the hall when he heard a terrifying scream come from down the hall. He dropped all the clothes, ran to the bathroom, and swung the door open. Uruha was laying on his side on the floor, his legs on the tub's edge, and the curtain was underneath him. Toshiya kneeled beside the honey blonde and rubbed his lover's cheek.

"Kou?" He whimpered. "Wake up Kouyou."

He heard footsteps getting louder and soon, the others were at the door. Kai rushed in and sat next to him.

"Uruha." The drummer said patting his friend's cheek.

"Uru, wake up. Please!" Toshiya begged. Suddenly, the guitarist's eye slowly fluttered open. "Uru."

"T-Toshi?"

"Are you hurt?" Kai asked.

The honey blonde gasped. "My shoulder. My wrist. There was something in the shower with me."

"Let's get you out of here."

"Wait." Reita interrupted the other bassist. "What was it?"

"A shadow. It was a shadow with red eyes."

"Li-like the ghost in my room?" Aoi asked.

Uruha shook his head yes.

"Let's get you downstairs." Toshiya said lifting his lover. They rushed downstairs and laid the honey blonde on the couch. Kai brought down some pants and slipped them onto his friend then started looking at him. As soon as he moved the honey blonde's arm, the guitarist screamed in pain.

"Damn. We need to get him to a hospital." Toshiya said. He picked Uruha up and Reita rushed to the door to open it, but the door knob wouldn't budge.

"_The hell?"_ The blonde shouted. Aoi pushed him to the side and started jiggling the knob.

"It's stuck."

Ruki ran to the back door to find it in the same condition. Kai and Aoi tried to open some windows, but they wouldn't budge.

"Screw opening them."Reita said walking to them with a chair in hand. He swung the chair and hit the window, but it bounced back, not even making a scratch.

"What?" Kai gasped.

The blonde yelled out as he attacked the window over and over. Kai went back to check on Uruha, who was gripping his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Uruha asked.

"We're trying to get out."

Reita shouted as the chair broke and he fell into the wall. He slid down, gasping for air. Toshiya walked over, grabbed the chair leg and attacked the window.

"It's not…working." The blonde wheezed.

"Toshi!" Uruha cried out. The bassist ran back to his lover and kneeled by the couch. Aoi helped the blonde back to his feet and they walked to their friend."What's going on?"

"We're locked in." Reita said.

The honey blonde squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"We'll find a way and get you some help." Aoi said. He looked at his lover then around at his friends. "Let's look around."


	4. Chapter 4

Toshiya was sitting in a chair beside the couch, holding a bag of ice on Uruha's shoulder and wrist to keep the swelling down. The honey blonde smiled at his lover.

"We'll get out won't we?"

Toshiya rubbed the guitarist's cheek. "I'll get you out and get you to hospital."

"Why are we stuck in the first place? Why can't they get the door or windows open?"

The bassist looked at Reita, who was leaning against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He's been taking different objects to the windows to see if anything could break them. Kai has been trying to get the door knob and the hinges off, but they were rusted and too tight. Aoi and Ruki started looking in the rooms for a key to unlock the doors or windows.

"I'll try the back door." Kai said.

"I'll be right back." Reita muttered. They both walked out, leaving the couple alone.

"Toshi."

"Hmm?"

"Take me to the beach." Uruha sounded like a little kid.

The bassist laughed. "Alright. After we get out of here I'll take you to the beach."

"Promise."

"I promise."

Aoi emptied the last drawer of the dresser and sighed. This was the fifth room he's searched through and still no keys. He walked out to see Ruki coming out of another room.

"Anything?"

The singer shook head and they sighed, but continued to the next room. The raven was empting the bookshelf when he noticed it was getting dark in the room. He looked out the window to see the sun going down.

"Already." He mumbled. He hit the light switch, but it didn't come on, so he flicked it a few times before walking out. He went to the room the singer was in and tried the lights, but they didn't work either. He turned and saw Ruki dumping out a drawer from the dresser.

"Ru."

"What?"

"The light's aren't working."

They walked back into the living room to find Toshiya comforting Uruha.

"Where Kai and Rei?" Aoi asked.

"Kai went to see if he could get the back door open. I have no idea where Reita went." The bassist said.

"They need to get back here, we think the electricity is out."

"Seriously?" The drummer asked as he walked in.

"We couldn't get any of the lights to turn on." Ruki mumbled.

Toshiya grabbed the remote and tried to turn the tv on, but it didn't work. He walked over and tried the switch, but again, it didn't work. Ruki wrapped his arms around Kai's left arm.

"Reita." Aoi whispered. "Rei! _Rei where are you?"_

"Calm down, I'm right here." The blonde said, coming out of the dining room.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Kai asked, pointing at the sledge hammer in the blonde's hand.

"There was a supply closet in the kitchen. " He said walking to the window. "Now this should break it."

He took it in both hands, swung it back, and with all his strength, struck the window. A loud _crack_ was heard as three long cracks spread across the window.

"Again!" Ruki shouted.

The blonde swung it again and again, cracking the window more. He held the hammer to catch his breath, but then a crackling noise caught their attention. They watched in awe as the cracks started disappearing, making the window look undamaged. Reita yelled out as he began swinging the hammer again. Hitting the window, then the wall and then he struck the door. He gasped for air as he dropped the hammer and fell to his knees. Aoi kneeled beside him and pulled him into a hug.

"There's no way out." The blonde whimpered.

Kai looked out the window and sighed. "We can't wonder around in the dark. We might as well go to bed and try again in the morning."

"You want to wait!" Toshiya shouted. "Uruha's hurt!"

"I know, but wondering aimlessly while we're so tired is stupid. We need to rest."

"_No—_"

"Toshi!" Uruha snapped. "Kai's right. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"But—"

The honey blonde rubbed his boyfriend's cheek. "I'll be fine. So take me to a room and lay down with me."

The bassist shook his head and proceeded to pick his lover up as Aoi pulled Reita back to his feet.

"Where are we going?"

"Let's stay downstairs." Kai said.

"_What the fuck is that?"_ Ruki screamed, pointing at the dining room door. They all looked to find a shadow forming and it opened its red eyes. Aoi screamed and rushed behind Kai with everyone else, well everyone except Reita. The blonde picked the sledge hammer back up and stepped back with the other's, but stayed in front.

"The hell are you?" The drummer's voice shook.

The shadow growled as it got closer.

"_Stay back!"_ Reita yelled at it, but it continued to get closer. The bassist shook, but stood his ground and when the shadow got closer, he swung the hammer. Unfortunately, he forgot that ghosts could go through things, including hammers. It's eyes got wide as it suddenly grabbed Reita by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"_Reita!"_ They all screamed.

The blonde dropped the hammer and grabbed the ghost's hand as he kicked to try to get free.

"_Stop it!"_ Aoi screamed. The ghost tightened its grip. The raven saw the pain in his lover's face and it enraged him. He yelled as he ran forward and he jumped to tackle the ghost, but he went straight through the being. He looked up to see Reita's arms falling to his sides, his face was blood red, and his eyes were closing.

"_Put him down! Stop! Stop it!"_ All of his friends screamed. Aoi jumped to his feet, grabbed the hammer and started swinging it through the ghost. The shadow paid no attention and started shaking the blonde in his hand.

"_Fucking! Stop!"_ Aoi screamed at the top of his lungs falling to his knees. _"Please! Please! Put him down!"_

The ghost looked down at the raven and saw him crying. The ghost's eyes got wide and he quickly disappeared, letting the bassist fall to the floor. Aoi rushed to his lover and flipped him on his back as the other's gathered around him.

"Rei." Aoi whimpered. "Rei, wake up."

Kai kneeled beside him and moved the blonde's head back, then started CPR. They all watched in fear, hoping for him to be ok. Aoi held Reita's hand and begged for him to wake up. Suddenly, the blonde started coughing and everyone let out the breathes they were holding. The blonde swayed his head, gasping for air as the raven started kissing his forehead, but gasped when Reita closed his eyes again.

"Rei?" He cried and started shaking him. "Akira wake up!"

"Stop!" Kai shouted. He looked at his friend for a moment. "He's still breathing. He probably just passed out."

"Why?" Ruki whimpered. "Why did it hurt him?"

They all stayed quiet.

Aoi laid the blonde on the couch as Toshiya sat Uruha on a chair. Ruki stood watch as Kai and the bassist brought mattresses out to the living room, then made them up to sleep on. Aoi moved Reita to one and pulled the covers over them before pulling him into a tight hug. Toshiya helped the other guitarist on a mattress, then they laid down together. Finally, Kai and Ruki laid down on the third mattress. The drummer was hugging his lover as the blonde silently cried himself to sleep.

~~Later that night~~

The raven woke up and tried to go back to sleep, but noticed something missing, or someone. He felt around the mattress to find himself alone.

"Rei?" He whispered. He sat up and looked around the dark room, then got to his feet. "Reita, where are you?"

He walked around and noticed a light coming from down the hall. He slowly walked to it and found that it was the room that Ruki chained himself up in. He looked in and saw Reita staring at a painting, holding a knife to his own stomach.

"Rei, what are you doing?"

The blonde turned around and smiled as he stuffed the knife into the back of his pants. He swayed his hips as he walked to the raven and then he hugged the guitarist.

"Rei—"He was cut off when the blonde suddenly kissed him. Aoi closed his eyes as he happily kissed back. The blonde started rubbing against him, then his hands started roaming, so Aoi did the same. Reita unbuckled the raven's pants and slipped his hands in, grabbing the limp member. The guitarist moaned out, but started kissing again. The blonde pumped Aoi faster and pulled away from the kiss only to suck down the raven's neck. The guitarist grabbed Reita's face with both hands and pulled him back into a kiss. Reita moved a hand to Aoi's ass, but the raven pulled away.

"No way."

The blonde glared at him and that's when Aoi saw it. The bassist had red eyes. Reita's glare softened as he got closer for another kiss, but the raven pushed him back.

"You're not Reita."

The blonde smiled. "Now why would you say that?"

"Your eyes are different. Where's Rei?"

The blonde giggled. "He's gone and he's here."

"What?"

The other giggled again as he walked closer. "Who cares? You want his body anyways, you might as well take it now."

The raven pushed him back. "Tell me where Reita is!"

The blonde glared at him. "I'm here."

"_You're not him! You're not Akira!"_

"What's going on?"

They looked at the door to find Ruki, rubbing his eyes.

"Are the lights working now?"

"Ruki, would you please tell him that I'm Reita." The blonde said.

"Aoi he's Reita. What's going on?"

The bassist rolled his eyes. "He thinks I'm someone else."

"Look at his eyes, Ru! They're different."

The singer sighed. "Aoi, you're just tired. I'm going back to bed."

"Wait." He shouted stopping the singer. He looked back at the bassist. "What's my real name?"

The blonde's eyes got wide. "I-I'm not playing this stupid game."

"What is my name?"

"Just tell him so we can go back to sleep." Ruki yawned.

"It's…um…it's…"

"Rei?" The singer raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know." The raven said. "Tell me where Reita is. Now!"

The blonde stepped back as Ruki walked in. The singer stomped towards the other blonde, making walk back into the desk. "What the hell is going on?"

The bassist felt behind him and grabbed a glass globe. He sighed, then threw it at the singer, but Ruki barely dodged it. The blonde pulled the knife form the back of his pants and held it out as he slowly walked towards the shorter man, making him step back. Aoi pulled Ruki behind him and stood in front of the knife.

"Why are you doing this?" The raven asked.

The blonde just yelled as he plunged forward, but Aoi jumped out of the way and pulled Ruki with him. The bassist started swinging his knife at them until they split apart, then he went after the singer.

"What's going on?" Kai asked as he walked in, but he gasped when he saw his lover being attacked. He quickly ran in and punched Reita, making him fall to the ground. The drummer pulled Ruki away and looked at him, then at the guitarist. "What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know!" The singer shouted. They looked at the blonde to find him completely still, so Kai walked over to check on his friend. The raven started walking over as the drummer got closer, then suddenly, the blonde popped up and swung the blade. The brunette jumped to the side and the blonde slashed across the painting still sitting the floor. His face went pale and he let out a horrific scream as he dropped the knife. He rubbed the painting before screaming again, then suddenly a black shadow shot out of his body and went through the ceiling. The three men stood in shock as the bassist fell to the side and the room got dark. Aoi gasped as he ran to Reita's body and picked it up.

"Rei?"

The other two walked closer and stood behind him watching.

The raven patted his lover's cheek. "Rei, wake up."

The blonde's face furrowed then his eyes opened a little. "Aoi?"

"Are you ok?"

"So tired." He whispered before passing out. The raven laid his lover back on the mattress in the living room as the other two laid back down as well. He covered them up again, pulled him into a tight hug, but he refused to sleep this time. He wouldn't let this happen again.

~~The next morning~~

Toshiya woke up to the sun in his eyes. He sat up, waking his lover in the process.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Uruha just smiled. "Are you hurting?"

"A little, but I'll live."

"Wake Kai up." Aoi mumbled.

They looked at the guitarist still laying down, then at each other and shrugged their shoulders. The bassist got up and shook the drummer, waking him.

"What?"He mumbled.

"Aoi told me to wake you."

The brunette sighed as sat up with a yawning Ruki. He looked over at their guitarist and remembered last night. He got off the mattress and walked to find him still holding the blonde.

"He'll wake up on his own." Aoi mumbled.

Kai shook his head. "We're awake now, so why don't you sleep. We'll watch over him and we'll wake you if something happens."

"But—"

"No buts. You're tired, so sleep."

"What's going on?" Uruha asked as he slowly sat up.

Kai sighed and waited for the raven to fall asleep before facing the other two.

Ruki told them about last night as Kai found a clothe to use as a sling for the honey blonde's arm.

"So you're saying, the ghost possessed him." Toshiya said as the drummer finished tying the sling.

"We think so."

"We have to get out of here." Uruha whimpered.

"Calm down." The drummer ordered. "We'll find a way out. Now there's got to be something about that room."

"The painting is defiantly important." Ruki said. "Maybe, the diary is too. I just skimmed through it you know. There could be something important in it."

"Hang on." Kai said, He walked out, but then came back with a piece of paper and a pencil. "The diary, the painting, and the master bedroom. Ok, what else?"

"The paintings, they look like Aoi." Toshiya said.

"We found the key to my shackle in there." Ruki said holding his still cuffed hand. "Maybe we could find another. I mean, we didn't get to look in that room yesterday."

"It attacked Reita." Uruha mumbled.

"Let's try not to think about that." The drummer muttered.

"No I mean, it attacked Reita. And it possessed him. Why? Why him? The paintings look like Aoi. Aoi loves Reita. All these things are happening in the master bedroom."

"What are you saying?"

"What if the ghost is the dead owner of this place? When he sees someone that looks like his wife or lover, he traps them and hurts whoever gets in his way."

They all looked at each other, then at the sleeping couple.

"What if he wants Aoi?" The honey blonde.

"But that means," Ruki whispered. "Reita's in the way. He had a knife on him last night and he was alone at first. What if that ghost is trying to kill Rei?"

They all looked to the ground in disbelief, but Kai raised his head, his face full of determination. "Then we'll just have to protect him. We're _all_ going to get out of this place. Alive."


	5. Chapter 5

Reita was walking around in a dim room. He looked out the window to see no sun, no moon, no sky, just darkness. He looked around the room to find a large book shelf that went up to the tall ceiling, a large desk, and a wooden chair behind it.

"Aoi?"When he didn't get an answer he opened the door to the dim hallway. Chills ran through his spine, but he chose to go left and started walking as he called for his lover and friends. The hallway seemed to have continued forever and it puzzled the blonde. He turned to see the other way looking exactly the same. He started running down the hall to find a door, any door and then finally, doors started showing up and he could see the end. He sighed, but then swallowed hard when he saw that each door had 'Death' written on it. He turned to find the other side of the hallway coming closer at a fast rate. He saw the opposite end and gasped when it stopped right in front of him. Now he was trapped in a short hallway with six doors. Finding no way out, he took a deep breath and grabbed the knob of the closest door. He swung it open and saw a young girl looking out the window.

"Aoi?"

She turned and smiled.

Uruha was reading the diary while sitting on the couch, looking after his two friends sleeping. Toshiya was looking at all the paintings throughout the house to see if anything was hidden in any of them. Kai and Ruki decided to do a more thorough search of the master bedroom. A grunt caught the honey blonde's attention and he looked down to find Reita opening his eyes. The bassist slowly sat up, not waking the raven beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Uruha asked, but the blonde didn't answer. "Rei?"

Reita turned and smiled at the other, who gasped. "Gather your friends, I must speak with you all." It was a girl's voice.

"_Guys!"_ He yelled, waking Aoi in an instant. _"Guys get in here!"_

Footsteps could be heard as everyone ran in the direction.

Aoi sat up and saw his lover staring at the other guitarist. "Rei?"

The blonde turned, making the raven gasp. His eyes were icy blue, soft, and like a woman's.

"What's going on?" Kai shouted as he ran in with Ruki and soon Toshiya was in as well. The blonde on the floor giggled like a little girl. They all looked at him in shock.

"Rei?"

He giggled. "I'm not Rei, my name is Emi."

"Eh?" They all shouted.

The blonde stretched, but then Aoi shook the bassist's body. "Where's Reita?"

"He's here, he's just sleeping."

"What's going on?" Ruki whimpered.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure."

"Why…no how are you inside Rei?" Aoi asked.

"Well, for the how, your friend is a median for ghosts. A strong one at that. It took a lot of my father's strength to get inside him, then control him. Dad's resting now, so that means I can come out."

"Eh?" they shouted.

"Well, you see a long time ago, a man came into the house and asked to get out of the weather. My father was gentle and kind then, so he said yes. That night, that man killed me and my mother. Father couldn't accept it and kept our bodies in the house. After a very long time, he grew older and a young man that looked like my mother started working here. Daddy fell in love, but then his business partner raped the young man and threatened father's business. Father caught them having sex and killed his partner, then raped his lover, then killed him and then himself. Father became a ghost like me and mother, but his heart had filled with so much darkness that his mind was gone. For centuries, father has killed anybody that looks like my mother or me."

The band was in awe. "But why?"

"I'm not sure. Now for the why. Your friend allowed me to take over, but I don't think it was intentional. I had to get out while father rests. Listen, you can't let father or any others take over your friends body. It could kill him."

"Then why are you inside his body? That means you're hurting him." The raven cried.

"Actually no I'm not. I'm not moving around, only talking. I'm not using his energy more than I need to."

"How can we stop that other thing from getting into him again."

"I'm not sure, but I think my mother would know. She knows everything."

"She's here too?" Kai asked.

"Yep, everyone that has died here, stays here. Pretty scary actually."

"How do we know when that thing is inside him again?" Ruki asked.

"The same way you knew I was inside. The color of his eyes change."

"Can't he get in right now?"

"Not while I'm in here. No ghost is allowed to take over a body which already has a ghost in it. Mother told me that."

"How do they get in?" Aoi asked.

"Well, A ghost can enter a person's body at any time, but they have to be very strong to enter them when they're awake. We can only enter him while he's asleep.

" Do you know how we can get out?"

"I'm sorry. I don't, but mother might."

"How can we talk to her?" Kai asked.

"Reita has to let her take control, the same as he did for me."

They sighed.

The blonde smiled, but then grabbed his head as his body shook.

"Emi?"

She smiled. "I'm alright. Your friend is very strong. He's trying to get me out. Listen, tell him that mother is the third door on the right."

"What do you mean?"

"Also, he needs to eat as soon as I'm gone, his body has gotten weak because of father. Be wary, he's not the only median in your group."

"Wait!" Aoi shouted. Reita's eyes turned back to their chocolate brown color before they closed and he fell back. The raven lifted his lover's head. "Rei?"

The bassist groaned as he opened his blood shot eyes. "Aoi?"

Everyone sighed in relief. The raven rubbed Reita's cheek. "How you feeling?"

"Nauseas. Like I haven't ate for days."

"Ruki, come and help me make him something eat." The drummer ordered then they walked out towards the kitchen.

"What happened?" The blonde mumbled.

"That ghost attacked you." The honey blonde whimpered.

After they told him everything, he was dumbfounded. "But why me?"

They shrugged their shoulders, then Uruha started. "We think it's because Aoi looks like the man's wife and he thinks you're in the way."

Reita shook and rubbed his head on Aoi's arm. Before the raven could say anything, Kai and Ruki returned with some noodles and gave them each a plate. They went back to grab theirs then came back and sat down with the others.

"Um…how did you guys make this?" Uruha asked.

"It's a gas stove, so it doesn't need electricity."

"Oh."

They ate in silence after that and when they were done, they went to the master bedroom to look some more. Toshiya and Ruki were going through book after book, Aoi and Kai looked on the walls and floor for anything. They made Reita stay in the living room on the mattress and rest, which he didn't argue because it felt like he hadn't slept for days. Uruha sat on the couch and continued reading the diary as he watched over the blonde.

"Why don't you read it out?"

The guitarist looked at his friend. "Because you need to sleep."

"I can't and I'm bored, so read it out."

Uruha sighed. "It's nothing interesting, but ok. 'Ren once again woke me up this morning to eat. His beautiful smile makes me want to kiss him, embrace him, and protect him. He's always smiling, especially when we eat like this. Us together on my bed.

I stopped writing at breakfast because he seemed lonely, so I sat this journal a side. Now we're outside and I'm watching as he hangs the laundry. A beautiful sight. His raven hair shines in the sun like Emi's use to, his eyes glisten, and that smile on his face never disappears. The lake is so beautiful today with the sun shining right on it and him standing in front of it. He finally finished and we sat down under the tree by the lake. He's between my legs, sleeping against my chest as I rub his head with my other hand. I just planted a kiss on his neck and then I started sucking on it.

I look over to see that Ren had fallen asleep on the bed. He had woken up from me kissing him and one thing led to another. Sweat is still dropping off his face. I gave him so much pleasure and he gave me just as much in return.—"

"Wait a minute." Reita interrupted.

"What?"

"How far are you in that?"

"Well," He flipped through the pages. "A few pages from where it ended."

"Has it said anything about his wife?"

The honey blonde's eyes got wide. "Only when Ren started working for him. He said that they looked like each other, but that's all about her."

"That can't be his only journal. He has to have more." He stumbled to his feet.

"Wait," Uruha went back to the first page. "I know I saw a weird number in here…ah, two-three-six."

"What the hell does that mean?" Reita asked.

"Um, a code for a lock maybe."

"_Upstairs."_ Someone whispered. Reita's eyes got wide as his body began walking to the steps.

"Rei? What are you doing?"

He ignored the honey blonde and started walking up, so Uruha quickly went after him. Reita walked to the third door on the right and opened it. The guitarist walked behind him and watched as walked to a small book shelf. The blonde's hand shook as it reached out to a blue book with the number six on the spine and then he gasped as they both fell to the ground. Uruha ran over and checked his shaking friend to find him ice cold.

"Are you ok?"

"C-cold. S-so cold."

"What happened?"

"C-couldn't c-control my bo-body."

Toshiya looked through the last book on the floor and groaned. "Nothing!"

The other's sighed, not finding anything else.

"Where else can we look?" Kai mumbled, sitting on the bed. Ruki sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug.

Aoi screamed in aggravation.

"Aoi calm down." The singer said, but the raven grabbed the chair and threw it into the wall.

"Aoi!" The drummer shouted, standing back up. The guitarist passed them and yelled as he threw the mattress off the bad and started kicking the bed frame. It made a loud screech as the guitarist kicked it again, making it move.

"What's that?" Toshiya asked. They looked down and saw the a large crack in the floor, but before they could further investigate.

"_Guys!"_ They heard Uruha scream. They ran out to find them gone and Toshiya's breathing hitched. _"Guys upstairs!"_

They made a dash up the steps and saw the honey blonde standing at a door's opening, then went in. They walked in and saw Reita on the ground pale and shaking. Aoi ran to him and pulled him closer.

"Baby, what happened?"

The blonde's chattered. "S-so cold."

"We have to get him warmed up." The guitarist said, picking his lover up in his arms. Uruha grabbed the book and followed them out. Kai and Toshiya grabbed a few blankets as the rest rushed back down to the living room. They joined them and wrapped Aoi with him to get him warm again.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"I was reading the diary out to him and we started talking about how it didn't mention his wife. We thought that maybe there were more diaries and I read out some numbers. Then he suddenly started walking upstairs. I followed him and soon as he touched this book, he collapsed."

"Wh-whisper." Reita mumbled. "My bo-body moved fr-from a whisper."

"Shh. Rest." Aoi muttered and hugged him tighter. "I won't let it hurt you again."

"What's the deal with this book?" The other bassist asked.

Uruha shrugged his shoulder, but gasped when he opened it. "A key!"

They all looked at him as he pulled out a black key from the book's cover. Ruki snatched it out of his hand and ran to the door. The others held their breathes, but then they heard the singer whimper and punched the door.

"It doesn't fit!"

They all let out their breathes and looked at the floor as the blonde walked back to them.

"Everything has been for nothing." Ruki muttered, sitting on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Kai asked as he sat next to the singer.

"There's nothing left in that room. The diary has been a dead end. There's nothing."

"This key _is_ something Ruki." Uruha shouted, waving the key around. "It unlocks something. Reita thinks that there might be more than one diary. We found the clue to this key in it. Maybe if we find the others, we can find our way out."

"Maybe, is the key word."The blonde grumbled.

"No." Toshiya spoke up. "We just narrowed down our search. Instead of emptying bookshelves, we just look at them and pick out the ones that look like diaries. If it has a name, skip it. Now we're also looking for any locked doors. Shouldn't be too hard if we split up."

They looked at him with scared faces.

"That's a good plan, but…" Aoi mumbled. "Reita can't walk around and I won't leave him alone. Uruha only has one arm—"

"We can do this." Kai said. "We won't give up. You guys can stay here, I'll go with Toshiya to look through the rooms.

"No!" Ruki shouted. "I don't want you to go."

The drummer pulled his lover close and looked him straight in the eyes. "I will not let him hurt you. I'm going to get you out safe and sound. Even if that means looking by myself."

"Let's start upstairs." The older bassist said.

Kai pecked Ruki's lips and followed the other upstairs.

"Why am I so cold?" Reita asked, holding himself. He was in Emi's room and she was sitting on her window sill.

"Ren was trying to help you."

"Your father's lover?"

She smiled. "Yes him. He didn't want to get into your body, so he took control of it with his voice."

"You guys can do that?"

"Only Ren can. Nobody else. "

"That doesn't explain why I'm so cold."

She blinked innocently. "Well, when a ghost moves a person's body, it requires energy, like everything else we do. When controlling a person's body without entering them, he uses the body's heat for energy. It something humans can regain easily and quickly. Only problem is that we can't do it for long or we would cause you to get hypothermia. Don't worry, he let you go long before that could happen. When do you plan on talking to my mother?"

"Uh…" Reita looked away.

She smiled. "That's ok. Not many believes about us anyways. If you want to get out of the house though, you'll have to talk to her."

"She knows the way out?"

"Yes she does."

The blonde opened his eyes and found himself in Aoi's arms, surrounded by warmth.

"Aoi?"

The raven opened his eyes and smiled. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you."

The guitarist smiled and just pulled him into a kiss.

"Since he's awake now…" Ruki muttered.

The raven smiled. "Go ahead."

The singer jumped to his feet and ran upstairs to find his lover.

"Me too?" The honey blonde asked.

Aoi shook his head and the other guitarist quickly disappeared.

"What's going on?"

"We're looking for another diary."

"Then we should help." The blonde sat up.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to get out of this hell hole."

The raven shook his head and got up with his lover then they walked upstairs together. They walked down a few doors and found Ruki looking at a shelf with Kai.

"Hey," Aoi caught their attentions. "We'll be looking too."

The drummer smiled and continued as they walked into another room.


	6. Chapter 6

Aoi looked up from the journal he was reading out of and looked at his lover. The blonde was sitting quietly reading the journal he picked up. They found a few throughout the rooms and they were now reading through them, trying to find some clues. The raven reached out and rubbed Reita's cheek, down to his blue neck.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." The blonde's voice was a bit raspy. He turned and smiled at his lover. "I'll be ok."

"I'm tired." Ruki whined.

"We can't sleep Ru." Kai said. "Remember what Emi said? One of us is the second median and we can't risk finding out who it is."

"You ok?" Toshiya asked. They all looked him then saw he was looking at Uruha. The honey blonde was breathing hard, clenching his arm, and whimpering.

The guitarist looked up and smiled as sweat dripped down. "I'm fine. It just hurts a little."

"Do you need some ice?" Kai asked.

The honey blonde smiled. "No, it'll go away in a little bit."

"Are you sure?"

Uruha bobbed his head. "Let's get these read."

They all shook their heads and started reading the journals again.

Reita flipped through pages, sighing every once in a while. He started squinting his eyes as the words started getting blurry.

The blonde opened his eyes to find himself in the small hallway again. He walked over and tried to open Emi's door, but it was locked.

"What?"He whispered. He looked at the doors on the right side, then the ones on the left side. He scratched his head looking at the third door on the right. He walked to it and went to grab the knob, but a weird noise caught his attention. He looked at the door across from it and saw shadows from under the door. He stepped towards it, grabbed the knob and opened it up. First thing he saw was a half naked man moving a dresser against the wall. He had a fit body, long raven hair, and then he turned around with a smile.

"You must be Reita."

"Are you…Ren?" The blonde asked.

"That's me."

"Do you know how we can get out?"

He sighed. "No idea."

"What about that key? You're the one who led me to it."

"True. It unlocks the door that will get you out of the house."

"You just said that you didn't know how to get out." Reita walked in more.

"I don't. I have no idea where the door is at. Sorry." Ren said before moving his bed over.

"I guess I need to talk to Emi's mother."

The raven suddenly stopped moving. "I wouldn't if I were you."

"Emi said that her mother could get us out."

"Emi is a naïve little kid. She only knows what she's told and she does what she's told."

"What? What do you mean?"

"_Reita!"_

"He's calling you." Ren said.

"What has Emi done?"

"_Reita!"_

The blonde woke up to see Aoi looking at him with a worried face.

"A-Aoi?"

"God, you scared us Rei." The raven said. "We can't go to sleep, especially you."

"Ren."

"Huh?" Ruki asked.

"I was talking to Ren." Reita rubbed his head as he sat up. "The key, it goes to a door. We can get out that way."

"Where's the door?"

"He…he didn't know."

They all groaned. Toshiya rubbed his face and looked over to find Uruha sound asleep.

"Kou! Wake up!" He shouted, shaking his boyfriend. The honey blonde groaned, opening his eyes. "You can't sleep. Ok baby you can't sleep."

"Come on Ruki." Kai said getting up.

"What are we doing?"

"Making some fashioned coffee. I think I can make some on the stove."

The blonde shook his head and followed the brunette out of the room, to the kitchen. They started going through the cabinets, getting some pans, funnel, and the grounded up coffee.

"The filters are probably in supply closet." Kai said walking to the other side of the room. "I'll get it, will you get the stove started?"

Ruki bobbed his head and fill a pan with water, sat it on a burner and turned is on. He looked around for the matches, not noticing the glass jar moving on top of the fridge. Kai looked up at the shelves and saw a container of filters, but they were out of his reach. He unfolded a step stool and walked up to reach them. The sound of glass breaking and a thud caught his attention.

"Ruki?" He shouted. He jumped off the stool and walked out to see broken glass in front of the fridge and the singer pulling himself up on the counter. The drummer made a dash to his lover. "Ru!"

By the time he stopped, Ruki was standing straight up, but a loud smashing noise sound from the dining room caught his attention. Before he could react, the singer swung around and slashed the drummer's arm, making him yelp.

Aoi was patting Reita's face trying to keep him awake as Toshiya did the same for Uruha. Then they heard a whimper come from the guitarist.

"Baby?"

"It hurts." The honey blonde cried, grabbing his arm.

"We're going to get you out." Toshiya said rubbing his lover's cheek. "I promise."

Before any of them could say something they heard glass breaking and a loud thud.

"What was that?" Reita asked. They got up and ran towards the kitchen, but as they were going through the dining room, the china cabinet against the wall fell in front of the door.

"Shit." Aoi yelled. Then heard Kai yell in pain. "Stay here."

"No." Reita said.

The raven climbed over the cabinet and glared at his lover. "Stay!" Then he went through the door. The first thing he saw was the singer slicing the drummer's arms with a butcher knife as the brunette was shielding his face.

"Kai!" Aoi shouted as he punched the singer, making him back off. The guitarist stepped forward ready to punch again.

"Don't hurt him!" Kai shouted. "Look at his eyes."

The raven watched as the blonde regained his balance and saw that his eyes had turned as red as the blood dripping from his head. "He's the second one."

The singer smiled before licking the knife. He shouted as plunged the knife towards him and Aoi dodged, but Kai couldn't move fast enough. As he moved, the knife slashed the side of his stomach and he jumped back, but Ruki sliced the brunette's chest. He went to stab the drummer, but Aoi punched him in the face, making him fall back.

"Takanori!" Kai shouted as kneeled beside his lover.

"Get away from him!" Aoi yelled, pulling the brunette back. He got Kai to his feet and started pulling him to the door, where he saw Reita climbing through. "I told you to stay in there!"

"Look out!"

The raven turned to see Ruki running to stab them, but he jumped to the side at the last second. They fell onto the floor and looked up to see the singer about to attack them again, but then Reita grabbed him from behind and held him. He yanked and pulled, trying to get free, but Reita was a lot stronger than him. So he stopped and turned to pout at the blonde.

"Rei, you're hurting me." He whimpered.

"Ruki?" The bassist lightened his grip and that's all the singer needed. He waved his arm, then dunked as the pan on the stove went flying across the room and struck Reita upside the head. The blonde flew back into the air and landed hard on the floor.

"Akira!" Aoi shouted. He crawled to his lover and lifted his unconscious body. A shiver went down his spine and he turned to see Ruki standing above him, smiling as he raised the knife up.

"Don't Takanori!" Kai shouted. The singer turned his head and looked at the drummer in the eyes.

Ruki woke up in a strange bed. He got up and found that outside was covered in darkness. He swallowed hard, but got out of bed and looked around to find that he was in an upstairs bedroom.

"Kai? Kai?" He shouted. He shook as he opened the door and walked out, but he found that the hallways were longer than normal. He kept calling his lover's name as he walked down the hallway, until he came upon six doors. Shivers went down his spine as he read 'death' on each of the doors. He took a few steps back, but he ran into something hard. He turned to find a wall had trapped him. He whimpered, but breathed to calm down, then he walked to the first door. He opened it up to find a young girl sitting in a chair brushing her hair in front of a mirror on a vanity. She stopped and turned her head with an innocent smile. Ruki stayed emotionless until he saw that she had blue eyes.

"You're Emi, right?"

"That's me." She giggled. "You're Ruki."

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you." She said, turning back to the mirror.

"Your mother knows how to get, doesn't she?"

"Yes."

"What door did you say she was in?"

"The third on the right."

He turned to leave, but then he was stopped when she grabbed his arm. "What?"

"You can't talk to her."

"Why not?"

She let go of his arm and closed her door. "Because, the door won't open for you and also your friend is the only one who can talk to her."

"Why?"

"I don't know. She told me so."

"Why can't she come out and talk to us like you did?"

"I don't know. She just can't."

"I'm going in that room."

"No!" the young girl shouted. She ran in front of the door and stretched her arms out. "You can't. If you do, then your friends can't escape."

"What the hell is going on? Why is Reita the only one who can talk to her? Why is she the only one who knows the way out?"

"I don't know!" Emi screamed. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Why can't she tell you and you tell us? I mean, you've been talking to her."

"She said that she didn't want me to get hurt."

The blonde cocked his head. "Why would you get hurt?"

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I don't know."

"_Ruki! Stop!"_

"What the…was that Kai?" The singer asked.

"Daddy took control of your body." She whimpered.

"What? What is he doing?"

She grabbed his hand and led him to her mirror. She touched it and then the drummer came into view, making Ruki gasp. His lover was beside the stove, his arms and torso were covered in blood and cuts.

"Takanori, please!" He begged.

"Ruki, get a hold of yourself!"

The image slowly turned as if he was looking out his own eyes and he saw Aoi on the ground, holding Reita in his arms.

"Oh god." The singer whimpered. "I gotta do something! Emi, how do I stop him?"

She looked up at him. "I don't know."

"_Do you know anything useful?"_ He screamed. He looked at the mirror to find himself turning and raising a bloody knife in the air. He heard himself shout as his body lunged forward. _"No!"_

Kai gasped, but before he could react, he saw the singer's eyes suddenly change back to their warm brown color. Ruki dropped the knife as he fell into his lover's arms and they slid to the floor together.

"Yu…taka." He gasped.

The brunette petted the singer's head. "You're back."

"Sorry. I… I hurt you."

"It wasn't you. Ok? It wasn't you."

A low screeching noise was heard outside the door, then it opened to show that Toshiya had pushed the cabinet out of the way.

"Let's get out of here." Kai whimpered. Toshiya leaned over and picked Ruki up, so the drummer could slowly get to his feet. He stumbled back a little, but regained his balance and slowly walked with them towards the door. Aoi started lifting his lover up, but the blonde grunted, making the raven stop.

"Rei? Are you ok?"

The blonde moaned as he moved to get up, so Aoi helped him up to his feet.

"Let's get to the living room and get Kai cleaned up." Toshiya said.

Everyone except Reita started walking, but the raven got in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. "Are you hurt? Can you walk?"

The blonde shot his head up, making Aoi gasp, but before anyone could react more than that, the blonde had a hold of his lover's neck. He slammed the raven into the wall and lifted him off his feet.

"_What are you doing Rei?"_ Kai shouted.

"Not…Reita" Aoi gasped, looking straight into his lover's red eyes.

The blonde opened his eyes to find himself laying on the floor of the dark hallway with the six doors. He got to his feet and stumbled to Emi's door to open it, but it was locked. He sighed as he tried the next door, but it too was locked. Next he tried Ren's door to find it no different, so he turned to face the third door on the opposite side. He walked towards it and grabbed the handle getting ready to open it.

"_No! Don't open it!"_

He turned and looked at Ren's door. "Ren?"

"Don't open that door!"

"I have too, I have to get my friends out."

"Listen to me Reita. If you open that door, the only place your friends will be going are rooms like these."

The blonde walked to the raven's door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll all die."

"Stop lying to him!" Emi screamed.

Reita looked at her door and saw her shadow at the opening at the bottom.

"I'm not lying. You've been lied to." Ren said sternly.

"No! Reita don't listen to him. You have to go in that door. Mother will help you."

"No she won't! She kill you!"

"She's not bad! Daddy's the bad one! Ren loves daddy. He'll do anything for daddy. Don't listen to him!"

Reita scratched his head. "I-I don't know what to do."

"He's hurting your friends."

"No, she is! Whatever you do, don't open that door!"

"_Reita!"_

"Ru?" The blonde whispered, looking around.

"He's hurting your friends right now! He's using your body!" Emi yelled.

Reita turned and grabbed the door knob and twisted it.

"Don't!" Ren screamed, but the bassist ignored him and opened the door. It was pitch black in the room, but he could see someone sitting on the floor in front of a bookshelf. He stepped in and walked to the figure, but then it stood up. It was taller than the blonde, bigger, broader and heavier.

"_Get out of this room!"_ A deep voice came from the figure and the fire place lit up showing the man's face. He had short, thick beard with a mustache that connected to his side burns. His hair was grey and he had a widow's peak. _"I said get out!"_

Reita jolted as he turned, but before he could take a step, the door slammed shut and the sound of it locking echoed through the room.

"Let go of him Reita!" Kai shouted. The blonde's gripped tightened as Aoi's face started turning red. Toshiya pushed the singer onto the brunette, then rushed over and punched the bassist off. The raven gasped for air as he fell onto the floor, but he lifted himself back up. He looked up to find Reita laying on the floor. He started walking to the blonde, but Toshiya stopped him just before Reita started raising up. The blonde got to his feet and he started laughing, but it wasn't his laugh. It was a woman's. He looked at them and they saw his eyes had turned from red to a dark blue.

"Finally." The woman spoke.

Reita was jerking at the locked door, trying get it open.

"It's too late."

The blonde turned. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"I'm the owner of this manor. My name is Oshiro Satoshi."

"You're Emi's father?"

"Yes."

"If you're in here, then who's been hurting us? Who trapped us? Who's inside me?"

The man closed his eyes, as if holding back tears. "My wife."


	7. Chapter 7

Reita stared at the man in shock. "What do you mean, your wife? Emi said that you were the one doing it."

The man shook his head. "Her mother tricked her. She's mad at me for falling in love with a man after she died. She was jealous."

The blonde looked around and realized that they were in a room similar to the master bedroom. He walked over and sat on the bed. "I don't get it. Why does she want to hurt all of us?"

"Your friend looks like Ren. That's why."

"I understand that, but why the rest of us? Because we're his friends?"

He walked over and sat beside the bassist. "Listen. Yamiyo refused to depart when she was killed and she wouldn't let Emi go. She told Emi lies that made me look evil. Made me look at fault for their deaths. When Ren came into my life, her heart became darker and her beauty faded away. She took control Rokuro and had sex with Ren. She made sure I caught them and I killed Rokuro. She took control of Ren and killed me after I raped him. Then she trapped me here so I could watch as she kills everyone that looks like my beloved Ren."

"Why can't you come out and warn them like Emi did? You know, use my body."

"Like I said, she trapped me here. That door can only be opened by her, unless she unlocks it, we're stuck in here."

"I understand why she's after Aoi, but why the others? Why does she keeping taking control of our bodies? Is she pinning us against each other?"

"I know what's she's doing." The man sighed. "She's hitting two birds with one stone."

"Huh?"

"Usually, she drops something on them, pushes them down the stairs or something like that. With you, she's doing the same she did with us. She found a host."

"What?"

"You. She wants your body. She wants to feel again, to breathe again, to live again. Ren was almost strong enough, but his body gave out and she had to leave it before she died with it."

"Wait, isn't she already dead?"

"Yes, but if she attaches herself to a body, then she can just disappear if that body dies. You're body is strong enough to support her, to let her live. Now that she has that, she'll kill Aoi, then your friends."

"What? Can't we stop her?" Reita whimpered.

"Yes."

"How?"

Oshiro looked in the younger's eyes. "They'll have to kill you before she escapes your body."

The blonde looked at the floor. "They won't do it. There has to be another way."

"You can try to get control again, but she can easily get back in. There is a way for you to stay in control, but it'll take Ren, Emi, and I working together."

"I'm listening."

"It's a slim chance, but if we can all break out of these rooms, then we can push here out and keep here out long enough to get your friends out to safety. "

"You know the way out?"

"I do."

Aoi screamed as his body was thrown into the refrigerator. Toshiya laid Ruki down in the dining room and went back in the kitchen to help the raven. Uruha petted the blonde's head, trying to calm him down and looked over at Kai, who was looking into the kitchen. Reita threw punch after punch into the raven, but the guitarist refused to hit his lover. Toshiya on the other hand, stepped in and kicked the blonde's stomach before punching him in the face. Aoi watched as the bassist backed up and Toshiya swung his fist wildly. Ruki forced himself onto his shaky legs and he walked up bedside his lover to watch the scene.

"We have to stop this."

"I don't what to do. Taka, I don't know how to stop this." Kai whimpered.

"No!" Aoi shouted as the older bassist threw Reita across the room. The blonde grabbed the knife he landed beside and jumped back to his feet. He charged them, trying to stab them, but they easily dodged him. He twisted around, swinging the knife as he tried to slash them.

"Stop!" Ruki screamed as he ran in and jumped on Reita's back. The women's voice screeched as the blonde's body jumped around, trying to through the younger man off.

"Takanori!" Kai shouted.

"Get off me you twerp!" Reita's body grabbed the blonde's shirt and threw him off over his shoulders. Kai ran in and slid on his knees to a stop beside his lover's body. He picked it up and slid back a little.

"Why are you doing this?"

The bassist laughed as a woman. "Men are such idiots. It's pretty obvious what I want."

"Shut up you bitch!" Uruha yelled as he walked in. "You're the one that's caused all of this aren't you?"

"Guilty." She giggled. "I truly despise men. They're disloyal, cheating bastards. They take away what is mine, especially ones like you." She pointed at Aoi.

"I didn't take your husband away."

"Silence!" She screamed, but smiled. "Oh how I missed having a body, even though it's this pathetic creature's. I can wait for a female to appear to take his place, so he has to do for now."

"What do you mean?"

"His body is now my body. I've locked his soul away and now I am him. I am human again. Now, I will kill you all, but don't worry, I'll make it painless now that I have what I wanted."

They're eyes got wide, Kai lifted his lover to his feet as Aoi stepped in front of them and Toshiya pulled the honey blonde behind him.

Reita screamed as he ran and rammed into the door sealing him in the room. He fell back onto his butt and grunted before getting back onto his feet. He leaned on the door and sighed. The older man was sitting at his desk, smoking as watched the blonde's determination. He walked over to the door and patted the younger's shoulder.

"Emi! Ren!" Reita screamed.

"They can't hear you."

"You said that I needed their help. Well how can I get it when they can't hear me?"

"They have to feel you."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and sighed. "How?"

Oshiro smiled. "Be strong, be passionate."

"I am!"

"No you're not."

The blonde groaned in aggravation as he slammed his forehead into the door. The old man thought for a moment and patted Reita's shoulder. "Come."

The bassist turned as the old man walked to his desk and sat in his chair. Reita walked over as Oshiro was going through the wooden furniture and then he pulled out a small, silver mirror. He handed it over to the blonde.

"What?"

"We use mirrors to see the outside world. They tend to look out the eyes of the body that's being controlled."

"Toshiya!" Uruha yelled as he watched his lover being thrown into the fridge. The honey blonde ran over to his hurt lover as the other's tried to restrain the blonde's body. Ruki tried to jump on his friend's body again, but the ghost learned quickly and turned to grab the singer's throat. Kai punched the blonde in the face, but then she threw Ruki on him, making them both fall to the floor. Aoi kicked her in the stomach, but she just smiled and punched him across the face, making him fall. The raven grunted as he lifted himself up to find the drummer being helped to his feet by Ruki and woman started laughing. The blonde's arm raised up and they watched as a chair floated into the air. She flicked the bassist's wrist and the wooden chair flew across the room, straight at the brunette. Ruki stepped in front of his lover at the last second, taking the impact. He cried out as he was knocked out and they fell back onto the floor.

"Taka!" Kai yelped, holding the singer's bloody head.

Toshiya ran past them, then tackled the blonde to the floor and started punching his face.

"Stop!" Aoi begged. Reita flicked his wrist and the raven looked around to find all the knives coming out of their containers. "look out!"

Toshiya turned to find the knives flying straight towards him, but then he was suddenly tackled off. The woman gasped as she raised the blonde's hands, stopping them from piercing the body. Uruha cried out in pain as he rolled off his lover and gripped his arm.

"Kou!" Toshiya popped up and lifted his crying lover. Aoi crawled over to help lift the other guitarist to his feet as Kai pulled the singer up and held him princess style. They watched as the knives swarmed around Reita's body as he stood up. The dark blue eyes pierced them and made them shudder.

"I'm done having fun." She raised both her arms and the knives pointed straight at them. "It's time for you to die."

She swung her arms, making the silver blades fly straight towards them. Toshiya grabbed the honey blonde and dunked as Aoi jumped to the side to avoid them. He watched as the two knives flew passed him. Kai jumped back and turned to protect his lover, but the knives missed him. They all turned to see the blades turning again.

"Get out of here!" The raven yelled. Kai made a dash to the door, but the blonde paid no attention as she flew the knives towards the other three. Aoi jumped back avoiding them as Toshiya dived with his lover across the room to get away. Soon, the raven found himself cornered between the stove on his left, the fridge on his right, the counter behind him and a row of knives in front of him. He took slow deep breathes, watching the blades and his lover across the room. The blonde's wrist flicked and the blades closed in, but Aoi dunked at the last second, making the knives kit each other. Sparks flew as the metal scratched against each and the guitarist gasped. In just a second, a spark caused the room to light up and fill with heat. They all had forgotten that the stove was heated by gas and was turned on. Aoi slid as he tried to crawl away from the exploding flame. The raven slid himself to Toshiya and looked back to find the entire wall engulfed in flames. Uruha cried as his body was jerked up by his lover and the three of them ran out of the kitchen. They found Kai leaning on the dining room wall, still holding his unconscious lover and breathing hard. Aoi ran to him and grabbed his arm to drag him out as the bassist dragged Uruha out the room. The drummer looked past him to find flames coming out of the kitchen and Reita walking out. He forced his numb legs to move and they ran out to the living room.

"Aoi." Reita whimpered, covering his mouth. _"How do I stop her?"_

Oshiro sighed. "Be strong, be passionate."

The blonde screamed as he threw the mirror onto the floor, breaking it. But he watched as the pieces moved together and form the reflecting circle again. It reminded him so much of the window. No matter how much he hit it, it would just heal. All the force he used was useless, all the strength, was useless, all the objects he used were useless.

"We were too forceful." He turned and looked at the old man. "We were using more strength to try to get out more than brain. We were using our physical strength, not our mental strength."

"So try something new."

Reita picked the mirror up and walked to the door. "maybe both. We need both. If I see out with this, then maybe I can see Ren and Emi. How?"

"Concentrate."

The blonde looked at him. "You've talked to Ren through this, haven't you?"

"He is still very beautiful."

The blonde laid his head on the wall, looked down at the mirror, and closed his eyes. He pictured Aoi smiling. "Ren. Please hear me. Please. I need your help. I have to get out. I have to help them." Reita opened his eyes, but found his own reflection. He banged his head. "Why didn't it work?"

"You need both remember?"

Reita looked at the door as he walked back and handed the mirror over. He took a deep breath and charged at the door screaming. _"Help me!"_

Ren jumped. He looked at his door. He could have sworn he heard Reita and he waited a second then heard it again and knew it was the blonde. He stood from sitting on his bed and walked to his door to place his hand on it. It vibrated and shivers went down his spine from it. He could feel Reita's voice and walked back. He didn't know why, but he had the sudden urge to charge his door. It was as if, the blonde was asking him too.

Emi jolted as she stopped brushing her hair. She felt the soft vibrations, but ignore it until it just shook her mirror. Her room was shaking and she was scared. There was strange feeling over taking her and she felt Reita along with Ren. She didn't like it. She grabbed her mirror and looked in it, but only a foggy haze could be seen. She wanted to look out to the living world, but someone was blocking her off.

"_Help!"_ She heard Reita loud and clear. She felt Ren's strength. She tightened her grip on the mirror and concentrated until the image of the raven charging his door appeared. She concentrated even harder and the image of the blonde appeared. He was trapped in a room, a room she knew. Her father's room. She watched as he backed up and something caught her attention. A man standing there. She looked closely, only to find the one person she thought she would never see trapped. Her father. She shook her head, she was confused. Reita screamed her name as he rammed the door. She got up from the chair and stepped back. She felt confused, betrayed, lied to, and guilty. Reita and Ren charged their doors again, but this time Emi followed their actions.

Kai fell onto the floor and crawled to his hurt lover. He laid beside the singer and held him. Toshiya lead Uruha to them as the fire started engulfing the room and they watched as Aoi held his ground against his lover's body. The raven and the bassist had their hands locked, each trying to overpower the other. Aoi was pushing down the blonde until she fell on her knees. She yelped, but kicked the guitarist. The raven grunted as Reita pulled away and stood up again. She lifted the coffee table and threw it at the guitarist. He dodge it, but then the blonde threw a punch, knocking him off balance and he fell back. She waved her hand, making the tv fall and break the glass screen. She made the biggest piece float to her and she grabbed it. Aoi started lifting himself up, but he looked up to find the blonde holding a large piece of glass, ready to stab him. The raven gasped and covered his face as the bassist swung his arm down. Suddenly, Reita's eyes got wide and stopped all movement as the woman whimpered. She screamed as she dropped the glass and gripped her head.

"_No! This can't happen! Stop!"_

They looked at each other then back at their friend. His body was flailing around as she screamed and punched the blonde head.

"Reita." Aoi gasped. He stood up as his lover twisted around and leaned against him. The blonde's body limped and so the raven grabbed him before he could fall. He dropped to his knees and turned his lover's body over. His eyes slowly opened to show his cocoa orbs. "Akira!"

"Not…much time." The blonde whispered. "The master…room."

Aoi petted his lover's face. "What?"

"Out. Way…out."

The raven's eyes widen and shook his head. He lifted the blonde's body princess style and looked around. The room was filled with smoke, flames, and his friends coughing.

"To the master bedroom." Aoi said.

"You crazy?" Uruha coughed. "We'll be trapped in there!"

"He's back. He said to go in there, it's our way out! We'll be trapped in here if we don't hurry."

Kai shook as he lifted Ruki's body up and Toshiya pulled his lover to his feet. They quickly followed the raven to the room where smoke was slowly making its way in.

"Now what?" Toshiya gasped.

Aoi looked down at his lover. "Where do we get out?"

The blonde grunted as he grabbed his head. "She's getting back in!"

"Baby how do we get out?"

"Floor!" He screamed out.

"Fight her off. We're almost there." He said and looked around with the others. Kai leaned against the far wall and slid down it. His weakened body couldn't take much more and gave out. Flames started invading the room, making them panic. Toshiya clenched his hair as he growled and looked around. Kai hugged Ruki and started kissing his forehead.

"I love you Takanori." He whimpered. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Uruha cried as he leaned against his lover and hugged him. "I love you Toshiya. I love you so much."

The bassist hugged him as they fell to their knees and he roughly kissed the honey blonde. Aoi got on his knees and looked back to find the wall with the door being covered in flames. He looked down to his lover and kissed him.

"I love you." He whispered on the blonde's lips.

"Are we going to die?" Reita whimpered.

"I'm sorry. I tried to save you. I'm so sorry!"

The blonde pulled his lover down to a passionate kiss. Kai started crying on Ruki's neck, wanting the singer to wake up, but also wanting him stay asleep and not suffer. Toshiya tightened his hold on the honey blonde and cried on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I couldn't take you to the beach."

Uruha smiled with tears. "It's ok. You did your best."

The bassist glared at the floor and that's when he remembered something. He pulled away from the honey blonde and stood up, which confused his lover. Toshiya walked over and looked at the large crack from when Aoi kicked the bed earlier. He started coughing more, he could tell the smoke was getting to him, but he fought through it and pushed the bed frame. He squinted, but he knew what he saw.

"Uruha, the key." He ordered. Aoi and Kai looked up as the honey blonde stumbled over and pulled the key out of his pocket. Kai forced himself to stand up and walk over to find the bassist bending at a hidden door with an old lock on it. They held their breathes as he stuck the key in and twisted it. The lock popped open and they gasped. Toshiya scrambled to pull the lock off and open the door to show a stair case leading down into darkness. They all shouted with joy, but the sound of wood fall caught their attention and they looked back at the growing fire. Aoi fought to his knees as Toshiya led the honey blonde down the steps. Kai followed, still holding his lover and the raven went down after them. They rushed down the dark hallway until it came to an abrupt end.

"No!" Toshiya shouted, punching the wall. "No. This can't be happening."

"Door." Reita grunted. They looked at each other then at the blonde. "Dig. Wall."

Uruha started rubbing dirt off the wall and his lover joined him. Kai leaned on the wall as he started feeling dizzy and he looked back to see smoking flowing in. "Hurry!"

They dug faster until the guitarist grabbed hold of a rope and looked at the others. Toshiya grabbed it and pulled it down, making a large pile of dirt fall on them. They coughed and rubbed their eyes as they looked up to find the moon shining down on them.

"Toshiya, climb up first. I'll help them up and you pull them out." Aoi ordered.

The bassist bobbed his head as he grabbed the rope and quickly pulled himself out. The raven laid his lover down and clasped his hands together. He stood in front of the honey blonde and the guitarist knew what to do. He stepped on his hands and jumped as the raven threw him up. Toshiya grabbed him and pulled him out then looked down to find Kai walking over. They worked together to lift the singer's body and Toshiya reached down, barely reaching him, but grabbed him. He pulled him out, then they did the same with Reita. Aoi helped Kai jump out just as the smoke reached them and he quickly climbed up the rope. The bassist helped him out and he crawled over to his lover. He lifted Reita up in his arms, Kai held Ruki gently, and Toshiya hugged Uruha as they watched the house burn brightly in the night.

"We're out…right?" Reita whispered.

Aoi shook his head and looked over at the black van their manger left them. "Let's get out of here."


	8. Chapter 8

The sound of beeps annoyed the awakening blonde as he opened his eyes. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the bright, white room. He squeezed them, then opened them back up and saw the sun shining in. He looked around and finally realized where he was.

"Yuu?"

"Akira!"The raven practically shouted as he hovered over his lover. The blonde reached up and rubbed his lover's cheek. Aoi leaned down to capture the bassist's lips. After a few intense minutes, they pulled away.

"What happened?" The blonde asked.

The guitarist sighed as he pulled up a seat and sat down, but he held onto Reita's hand. "We got out. You and Kai both passed out before we could even make it to the van. We drove down to the closest store and called for help. Listen, in the car, we agreed to not mention the ghosts. We…we were hungry, so we decided to cook. We weren't thinking and turned the stove on too high. When Ruki struck the match, the stove and wall lit up. We freaked out and ran to find the fire extinguisher. When that happened, we rushed to get Uruha out of the shower, but he slipped and hurt his arm. When we made it back down, the entire place was on fire. As we were making our way to the door, the ceiling collapsed onto Ruki and Kai. Then we noticed that it separated you from us. We were able to get them out and we made it around to you, where we found you out cold. We made it out to the van and got to help. That's what we told them. They said you passed out from smoke."

The blonde closed his eyes and shook his head. "I see. How's everyone?"

"Fine. Uruha is still shaken up and staying with Toshiya. His arm was broken, but that was the worst he had. Kai was cut up and he lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be fine. He and Ruki are in the next room resting. Ruki just had a concussion. I bet he's sitting beside Kai right now. Toshiya and I were just bruised up. We're all ok."

Reita smiled and shook his head. "Good."

~~One Week Later~~

Aoi opened the door to his apartment and allowed his lover to walk in first. Reita went straight to the couch to sit down and the raven giggled as he made his way over. He sat down and pulled his lover into a gentle kiss. The blonde eagerly kissed back, pushing Aoi on his back and laying on top of him.

"I see you're feeling better." The raven broke the kiss, but pecked his lover.

Reita giggled. "Much. Bedroom?"

The guitarist raised an eyebrow, but smiled as the blonde dragged him to the back room where they fell on the bed and started making out. The raven maneuvered himself to where he was on top and he slipped his hand in Reita's pants. The blonde gasped, but Aoi slipped his tongue into his lover's mouth as he started stroking the limp member. Reita squeezed the guitarist's arms and whimpered as he kissed back. He slipped his hands down to the rim of the other's shirt and pulled it up, making them break their kiss. Aoi pulled it the rest of the way off before throwing it to the side and leaning down to capture his lover's lips again. The blonde moved his hands all over his lover's chest, feeling each muscle. Aoi pulled away to kiss down the bassist's chest and stomach. He sat up to pull Reita's pants and boxers off to show the hardening manhood. The blonde blushed as his body was exposed to the man he loved. The raven smiled as he leaned down and tickled the member with his tongue, making his lover blush more.

"No need to be embarrassed." Aoi giggled before taking the cock in his mouth. Reita gasped as he felt the wet plumped lips swallow him and massage him. He unconsciously spread his legs wider as he felt the raven bobbing his head. He moaned out and clenched the sheets as his back started to arch. His breathing got deep, fast, and shaky. He quickly grabbed the guitarist's head and pulled him off.

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…" The blonde gasped. "Me too. Let me do it too."

Aoi smiled as he crawled up and laid down on his back. He watched as the bassist move down between his legs. The nervous blonde swallowed hard before taking the raven's pants off, showing off his proudly standing erection. Reita's eyes got wide as he saw the large cock twitch. He gave it small lick before taking the tip into his mouth. The raven smiled as he rubbed the bassist's head, catching his attention. When he saw the look on his lover's face, he knew he was doing good and started going down a little deeper.

"Don't force yourself. We'll have other times to practice." Aoi raised the blonde's head up. "I want you to be in less pain as possible."

Reita blushed again, but shook his head and crawled up to kiss his lover. The raven gladly captured his lips and pulled him down on the bed. He kissed down his neck again to his chest where he bit down on one of the nipples. Reita moaned out and clenched his lover's hair.

"You want me to take you?" Aoi asked against the blonde's skin.

"Yes."

The raven smiled as he sat up and reached into his night stand to grab his bottle of lube. He rubbed his lover's inner thighs as he spread them wider. He squeezed a bit of lube on his fingers and placed them at the tense entrance. Aoi leaned over whispering sweet nothings into his ear, relaxing him enough to shove the fingers in, making him gasp. The guitarist continued saying sweet things in the blonde's ear as he gently thrusted his fingers, preparing the entrance. He kissed the blonde's neck, up to his lips and captured them as he played with the tight hole. Then suddenly, Reita moaned, breaking the kiss and his body shivered as his nails dug into Aoi's shoulder. The raven smiled as he continued to rub over the sensitive spot, making the bassist fall into a complete mess.

"You want feel more?"

"Yes!" The blonde moaned. The guitarist smiled as he sat up and pulled his fingers out, making his lover whimper. He squeezed more lube into his hand and quickly coated his throbbing cock. He grabbed Reita's hips and lifted them up, placing himself at the entrance. He pressed his tip against the swelling hole and started pushing in, making Reita whimper.

"It's ok. Relax. The pain won't last too long, I promise."

The blonde shook his flushing face and took a deep breath as he felt himself slowly tear. Aoi rubbed his cheek and leaned down to kiss him to distract him from the pain. He pushed all the way in and smiled.

"Tell me when you feel it."Aoi whispered before pulling out and shoving himself back, not holding back his speed. The blonde moaned out and clenched the sheets as he felt the other's pace quicken. He listened to the bed creak, his own moans and pants as he tried his hardest to keep his eyes on his lover. He gasped as his eyes got wide and his back arched, making Aoi smile.

"Did I find it?"

"_Yes!"_

The raven smiled as he slammed back in, hitting the same spot again and again. He gripped the blonde's thighs and spread them more to pull him against the thrusts. He started going faster, shortening his thrusts.

"I'm close Akira!" He grunted. "Can I come in you?"

"Please!" Reita begged. Aoi smiled as he thrusted a few more times before shooting his warm milk inside his lover, filling him. The blonde moaned out at the feeling and dropped his body as he gasped for air. The raven kept his smile as he pulled out and moved himself down to grab the bassist's cock. He swallowed it whole, making Reita moan out more.

"_I can't…I can't. Yuu!"_ The blonde yelped as he shot his pearls inside his lovers mouth and the raven had no problem drinking it up. He pulled off before he climbed up and laid beside his sweaty, gasping lover.

"You were amazing."

Reita peeked his eyes opened and smiled. "You…too."

The raven pulled the sheets out from under them and covered them up before pulling him into loving embrace. "I'm so happy you're mine."

"Me too." Reita mumbled. "I…love you."

"I love you too. Akira."

~~At the Beach~~

A smiling honey blonde was running along the wake of the waves as his lover watched from a distance. The guitarist soon ran up to Toshiya, who was laying on the sand under an umbrella, and sat next to him.

"Having fun?" the bassist asked.

Uruha smiled. "Tons. Though, I wish I could go in the water. Stupid cast is fucking this day up."

The black haired man laughed. "We'll come back when you're fully healed."

"Promise?"

Toshiya gently pulled him down and kissed him. "I promise."

The bassist loved to see his lover smile and loved to make him smile. It was the best thing in the world for him. As they kissed more, he felt pressure being put on his stomach and he soon realized that his honey blonde lover had swung his leg over. He pulled away as the honey blonde sat up with a smile.

"After this thing comes off," Uruha said pointing at the cast. "Can we come back and do it in this position."

Toshiya laughed. "Sure my horny bunny."

Uruha's cheek went pink as he smiled again. "Yay! I can't wait! In the mean time though…"

"Hmm?" the bassist watched as his lover slipped off and got between his legs. He started pulling the black trucks down, showing Toshiya's member. He gripped it and started stroking it, making the bassist close his eyes as he leaned his head back. He moaned out as he felt Uruha's skillful tongue lap it and rub it. He lost it when he felt the honey blonde's lips on his tip. He shot up with his cheeks burning red to find his lover with a surprised expression and semen covering his face.

"Um…that was fast."

"Sorry." Toshiya blushed. "I was just picturing on top of me and I sort of…"

Uruha laughed and the bassist couldn't help, but laugh too. "We'll try it again later. Maybe the sun is making you _hot._ We should go home and cool off. Don't you think?"

The other absolutely loves it when his lover talks that way. "Yeah."

~~At Kai's~~

A faint aroma filled the air and pulled the sleepy drummer out of his deep dreams. He turned his head and blinked a few times to get rid of his drowsiness. He found a tray with a bowl of rice, a plate of noodles, a smaller plate with some tofu and a cup of juice.

"I made you breakfast."

Kai looked up to find his lover smiling big with reddish cheeks. "Thank you."

Ruki helped him sit up and then placed the tray on his lap. "How are you feeling? Are you sore?"

The brunette smiled and rubbed his lover's cheek with his bandaged hand. "I'm fine. You're a very good nurse."

The singer smiled as he grabbed the chopsticks and picked up some rice to his lover's mouth. Kai bit down on it and gladly chewed it. "Is it good?"

The drummer shook his head. "Very."

"I…I'm glad."

"Hey, it's ok."

Ruki gave a small smile. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect you and I hurt you."

The brunette pulled his lover down into a kiss, making him whimper. He slowly pulled away and looked hard into Ruki's eyes. "It's not your fault. I'm just glad you're ok. I'm glad you're back."

The singer crawled over and leaned on Kai's shoulder as he grabbed the chopsticks again. "Open up."

The brunette giggled as he opened up his mouth so his lover could feed him.

~~Three Months Later~~

A silver car pulled up to the large white building and the two men inside smiled. The honey blonde unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to capture his lover's lips in the driver's seat. The bassist slowly pulled away with a smile.

"I love you. Have fun and I'll pick you up later."

Uruha smiled. "I love you too. I'll see you later."

They shared another kiss before the guitarist stepped out and headed up the building. He practically skipped down the hall to the studio with a smile. He was quite happy his cast was off, so that meant Toshiya was going to take him to the beach soon. As he walked up to the door, he heard a few quiet moans, so he cracked the door open. His eyes got wide when he saw their singer, naked except for his shirt hanging on his arms as he was riding his lover. Kai was thrusting up as he pumped the blonde's cock. Ruki moaned out, showing his beautiful voice. Uruha slowly closed the door hoping not to make a sound.

"Hey, we were watching that."

The honey blonde looked to find Aoi leaning over Reita on their knees. "When did you two get here?"

"A few seconds ago. We were wondering what you were so fascinated with." The raven giggled.

"I was not."

They laughed, but Aoi started talking. "Even so, we were and it got me a little excited." He said lustfully, gripping the blonde hips and grinded against him. "I say we take over the Alice Nine studio before they get here."

They quickly got up and rushed down the hallway, making Uruha laugh. He wasn't jealous at all, nope, he had plans for that night. Which included candles, strawberries, chocolate syrup, vibrators, and a sexy man candy named Toshiya. The honey blonde licked his lips at the thought and walked down the hall thinking of all the ways he could start the night.

Ruki was buttoning up his shirt as Kai was buckling his pants and they smiled at each other.

"I bet they're waiting for us." The singer giggled.

The brunette smiled and took his lover's hand as they walked out, but they found the hallway empty.

"Maybe they ran away. You were pretty loud."

Ruki blushed and hit the back of his boyfriend's head. "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

Kai smiled as he walked down the hallway with his boyfriend right behind him. They walked down to the vending machines where they found their lead guitarist reading a magazine.

"Hey."

The honey blonde looked up and smiled. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, we just got into the moment. Anyways," The drummer giggled. "where's Rei and Aoi?"

Uruha stood up stretched. "They said something about taking over Alice Nine's studio."

"Let's get them and get started." Ruki said, pulling his boyfriend down the hall. It didn't take long to get there, but there was a small group peeking through the door. They walked closer to find Tora, Shou, Hiroto, Masato, Chiyu, and Rui were on top of each other staring in the small crack of the door. Before they could ask, they heard a loud moan coming from the room. They looked at each other then walked closer, nudging their way in to look in. Reita moaned out as Aoi continued thrusting in him on the band's couch. The guitarist was holding the blonde's leg up in the air, giving the audience the perfect view of their privates.

"Wow, Aoi's really good." Chiyu mumbled and they all hummed as they agreed.

"Ok, time go somewhere else." Ruki announced loud enough for the couple to hear, then shut the door, earning whines from the others. "Stop getting hard from watching them. Sorry that you guys can't get laid, but that doesn't mean you can watch them to get off, now shoo."

They kissed their teeth as they walked away and Ruki led his other two friends back to their own studio, where they sat down and waited.

After a while, Reita came limping in with a very pleased Aoi behind him. The blonde laid on his stomach on the couch as the guitarist sat on the arm of the tan furniture.

"Are we ready now?" Kai said.

"It's your fault." Reita mumbled into the couch.

"As true as that may be, you two still took forever. Now let's get started."

The blonde whined, earning laughter from his friends. He got up and they all got their instruments ready, but before they could get started, Sakai walked in with a woman.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"We found the current owner of the manor you accidently burned down. She's not pressing charges or anything. Well, this is her"

"Hi," The raven haired woman stared directly at Reita. "I'm Yamiyo."

The blonde's eyes got wide at the name. Flashes of the pictures with Oshiro and his wife flashed through his head. The blank faces were filled with the woman standing in front of them. He shook his head and stared deeply into her dark blue eyes. Aoi looked over at his lover to find him in a cold sweat, his face pale, and his eyes wide. The raven looked back at the woman.

"No worries about the house. I hated that place, so you freed me from it."

The guitarist eyes got wide as he remembered her voice. Ruki squeezed Kai's hand, making the drummer look down at his lover to find the blonde staring at the floor with wide eyes.

"Well, I'll see you later and everything's ok." She said as she waved and for just a second, her eyes flashed red. She smiled as she walked out, leaving them speechless.

Sakai smiled at them. "You're lucky she's moving. I bet she'll love France. Anyways, make sure all your stuff is packed. We leave for the tours in two days." He said then headed out behind her.

"That was…" Ruki mumbled.

"It couldn't be." Aoi said rubbing Reita's back. "Just coincidence… it wasn't her. Let's keep it that way.

"Her eyes." The bassist muttered. "We…we freed her."

"She won't hurt us." Uruha spoke up. "She can't. We saved her, plus she's human now. She can't risk getting killed or going to prison. I doubt she's that stupid. Let's just pray she stays in France and we never see her again, besides we can't do anything. She did that stuff to us when she was a ghost, and we didn't exactly tell the police about it."

They looked at each other and sighed. Ruki looked up and smiled. "Let's forget about it. Let's just keep it a nightmare in the past. I mean that's it was and that's what it will always be."


End file.
